Play It Rough
by FireHaruno
Summary: "Sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran professional, Sakura aka Cherry, tidak pernah mendapatkan misi serumit ini. Dan malam itu, malam terakhirnya di kota Paris, adalah awal dari segalanya.." Warning : AU, konten dewasa, kata-kata kasar, lime/lemon, don't like dont't read. R 'n R, please?
1. Chapter 1

**Play It Rough**

Genre : AU / Romance / Crime

Pairing : SasukexSakura

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran professional, Haruno Sakura aka Cherry, tidak pernah menerima misi serumit ini. Dan malam itu, malam terakhirnya di kota Paris, adalah awal dari segalanya..

WARNING : Konten dewasa. Penggunanaan kata-kata kasar / alur yang membingungkan. Dan ada penggunaan bahasa inggris di beberapa percakapan. Mohon maaf jika tidak nyaman. Itu hanya untuk mendukung plot di chapter ini.

**Enjoy reading!**

000000000000oooooo0000000000000000ooooooooo000000oo0000000000000000oooooooooo00000

Chapter 1 : Black and White

Malam ini langit cerah seperti biasanya. Bintang-bintang yang bertabur di langit menjadikan suasana malam hari itu romantis. Tak lupa ditambah dengan lampu-lampu jalan, perkantoran dan lampu dari kendaraan yang masih ramai membuat pemandangan semakin menakjubkan. Memanjakan mata. Menghipnotis mata siapa saja yang memandangnya, seolah berharap pagi tak akan pernah datang agar kerlap kerlip cahaya ini tidak hilang. Pemandangan kota Paris di malam hari. Tak ada yang bisa menandinginya.

Mungkin itu juga yang sedang di rasakan oleh wanita yang sudah sejam berdiri di balkon sebuah gedung mewah di pinggir kota Paris itu. Matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald menerawang ke segala penjuru. Dari lantai 3 gedung ini, sejauh mata memandang, ia tentu mendapatkan sudut yang sempurna. Melahap pemandangan indah apa saja yang tersaji, gedung-gedung pencakar langit, lampu jalan yang berkelap-kelip dan oh.. jangan lupakan menara Eiffel, karena itulah yang membuat kota Paris ini semakin cantik di malam hari. Ia merekamnya dalam ingatan. Karena ia tahu, ia akan sangat merindukan tempat ini nanti.

Sambil menghela nafas, sesekali ia menyesap champagne yang sudah tinggal setengah dari gelas yang sedari tadi menjadi teman dalam kebisuannya. Rambut panjang gadis itu, yang berwarna pink melambai-lambai di sisi tubuhnya karena terpaan angin malam yang sejuk. Wajahnya yang seputih porselen itu tak luput dari gelitikan rambutnya yang tertiup angin. Berantakan. Tapi toh iya tak perlu repot-repot merapikannya. Tak akan ada yang protes dengan penampilannya sekarang. Tak akan ada yang mengenalinya di sini_. Disini atau pun di tempat lain_. Wanita itu tiba-tiba tersenyum miris, mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Benar sekali. Tidak akan ada orang yang mengenalinya di tempat asing ini, jadi kenapa pula ia harus repot-repot memakai topeng berbulu itu?.

Ah, pesta topeng. Tentu saja.

Pesta topeng. Klasik, elegan dan mewah. Walaupun terkesan kuno, tapi pesta ini tidak pernah kehilangan sentuhannya. Misterius. Karena begitu kau menjadi bagian dari pesta semacam ini, kau benar-benar bisa memakai 'topeng' yang sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya sekedar topeng berbulu dengan berbagai desain indah yang menutupi bagian atas wajahmu. Dan malam ini, wanita itu telah menjadi bagian dari pesta. Tapi sayangnya, Ia tidak datang ke tempat ini sebagai tamu istimewa, ia juga tidak datang ke tempat ini sebagai teman atau relasi dari si empunya acara. Walaupun si pemilik _'tahu'_ ia akan berada di sini malam ini, tapi ia tentu tidak akan mengenalinya. Sesuai prosedur, tidak ada kontak langsung. Yah.. ia paham. Toh ia juga tak perlu beramah tamah. Tak ingin lebih tepatnya. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanyalah melihat, mengamati dan meyakinkan dirinya- serta atasannya- bahwa pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

Sambil menyelam minum air.

Tentu saja ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Malam terakhirnya di kota Paris. Sayang rasanya jika ia hanya fokus dengan pekerjaan. Kenapa ia tidak menikmatinya saja sekalian?. Dengan gaun backlessnya yang berwarna putih gading, belahan gaun yang memanjang di paha kirinya -yang semakin mengekspos kaki jenjangnya serta rambut pink sepunggungnya yang dibiarkan tergerai dan high heels merahnya yang seksi, ia merasa bebas. Ia sungguh ingin menikmati malam ini sebagai dirinya sendiri. Terbebas dari rutinitas pekerjaannya yang bisa di bilang.. menegangkan. Ya.. ia ingin merasa santai. Ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri. walaupun itu hanya untuk malam ini saja.

Suara musik dansa dari aula utama pesta masih terdengar dari tempat wanita itu berdiri. Alunan nada yang indah dan mendayu-dayu. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya menikmati suara alunan musik. Membayangkan dirinya berada di pelukan seseorang sambil berdansa, saling menatap, merapatkan tubuh dan menikmati suasana pesta yang romantis. Tapi kenyataan tiba-tiba menyentaknya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Berharap semoga bayangan indah tadi hilang dari fikirannya. Karena ia tahu sesuatu yang ia bayangkan tadi tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak akan bisa. Dan itu demi kebaikannya sendiri.

Ia lalu menegakkan punggungnya dengan perlahan. Ia lantas mengangkat gelas minumannya yang ternyata sudah kosong dan tersenyum. Dan dengan pandangan terakhirnya kearah lampu-lampu di luar sana, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan menuju ke aula utama tempat pesta berlangsung. Suasana tempat itu masih ramai sejak sejam yang lalu ia tinggalkan. Wanita cantik. Pria tampan. Gaun-gaun malam indah yang menawan. Seksi dan mengundang. Setelan para pria yang berkelas, elegan sekaligus flamboyan. Matanya memandang berkeliling, ada beberapa pria dan wanita yang memisahkan diri dari lantai dansa yang penuh itu. Tertawa, tersenyum menggoda disertai bisikan-bisikan nakal yang terlalu keras untuk bisa di bilang bisikan. Entah kenapa ia bisa mendengar suara-suara desahan nakal mereka ditempat yang ramai itu. Ia mendengus pelan. Cinta dan hasrat. jika kau tidak berhati-hati, kau pasti terjebak di antara keduanya.

"Champagne, Miss?"

Wanita itu tersentak kaget. Ia lantas menoleh kesamping dan mendapati seorang pelayan asing yang tampan berpakaian hitam putih sedang memegang nampan berisi gelas-gelas champagne. Wanita itu tersenyum, bagaimana mungkin ia malah melamun di tempat seperti?. Benar-benar bukan kebiasaannya. Dan ini jelas berbahaya. Sangat.

" Sure". Wanita itu menjawab.

Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, pelayan itu pun tersenyum dan langsung mengambil gelas champagne kosong di tangan wanita itu dan meletakkannya di atas nampan ditangan kirinya. Lalu ia mengambilkan satu gelas penuh champagne dan menyerahkannya ke tangan wanita itu. "Thank you".

"Anytime, Miss". Dan pelayan asing tampan itu pun berlalu.

Setelah mendapatkan minuman barunya, ia pun lantas melihat lagi ke sekeliling. Matanya menerawang kearah pilar utama di aula itu. Disana, dikelilingi oleh colega dan para relasinya_, penyewa jasa_nya sedang berdiri. Dengan setelan jas silver dan kemeja putih, ia memakai topeng phantom hitam yang di hiasi bulu-bulu berwarna putih. Muda, kaya dan tampan. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan maskulin itu jelas membuat setiap wanita yang memandangnya langsung jatuh hati. Walau hanya dengan sekali pandang. Selain itu, ini memang pestanya. Jadi pantaslah ia menjadi sang bintang utama. Wanita itu tersenyum. Tidak, kali ini ia menyeringai. Siapa yang akan menyangka di balik senyum menawan pria itu, ada sesosok iblis yang tega menghabisi nyawa ayahnya sendiri dengan menyewa pembunuh bayaran?.

Lalu dengan mengangkat tangan kirinya, wanita itu menyentuh anting silver di telinga kirinya, yang ternyata adalah microphone kecil dan kemudian ia bergumam pelan, pada seseorang di luar sana.

" Dia aman".

Ia berada di sini adalah karena si bintang utama alias si penyewa jasa ingin ia mendampinginya. Takut-takut kalau ada orang lain yang ingin mencelakainya setelah pembunuhan ayahnya serta semua harta warisan jatuh ketangannya. Dan ia bersedia membayar lebih untuk misi tambahan ini. Dengan syarat, wanita itu tidak boleh menunjukkan dirinya. Karena tugasnya hanyalah mengawasi. Dan si penyewa jasapun tidak boleh mencarinya. Semua transaksi hanya lewat email. Dan itupun harus di jam-jam yang telah ditentukan.

Ironis dan tidak bisa di percaya. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu masih merasa ketakutan setelah ia sendiri dengan santainya menyewa seorang pembunuh bayaran?. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, itu bukan urusan wanita itu. Ia adalah seorang professional. Ia menerima misi tanpa perlu bertanya apa, siapa dan kenapa. Dan setelah malam ini, semua kontrak kerja mereka akan berakhir.

Lalu setelah menunggu cukup lama, terdengar suara-suara gemirisik yang berasal dari microphone di telinga wanita itu. kemudian terdengar suara seorang wanita yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan. Berteriak lebih tepatnya.

"Aman kepalamu! Kemana saja kau, hah?! Kau pasti mematikan lagi mikrophonenya!. Kau tahu kan kalau itu melanggar peraturan. Ini bukan pesta. Seenaknya saja kau. Dasar jidat!"

Wanita itu sedikit meringis karena suara cempreng wanita diseberang sana. Telinganya sakit. Kalau bukan karena tempat ini ramai. Ia pasti sudah balik menyemprot teman satunya itu. Tapi, ini memang salahnya juga sih, kadang tanpa berfikir dan hanya sekedar ingin 'bebas', ia sering mematikan satu-satunya alat komunikasi dengan rekannya di luar sana. Tapi, apa boleh buat kan?. Ini adalah malamnya. Ia lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh, dan tanpa menghiraukan kekesalan temannya itu ia kembali dengan nada suaranya yang biasa.

"Ayolah, Pig" ujarnya pelan, berusaha tidak menimbulkan perhatian dari orang-orang asing ini karena melihat ia yang sedang berbicara sendiri. " Semua aman terkendali. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin berada di sini. Lagipula ini bisa di bilang misi yang tidak perlu –"

"Bah.. padahal kau sendiri yang memaksa untuk pergi ke pesta ini! kau bilang sambil menyelam minum air kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bilang ini misi yang tidak perlu?!"

Wanita berambut pink itu tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan temannya. Memang benar, setelah mengetahui bahwa cukup satu orang saja yang menjalani misi malam ini, ia langsung mengajukan diri. Memaksa lebih tepatnya.

Lalu, Ia pun lantas mengalihkan pandangannya lagi kearah si bintang utama alias penyewanya dan memutuskan bahwa keadaan malam ini cukup kondusif. Ia pun berjalan pelan kearah pintu kayu besar di sebelah kirinya. Pintu kayu itu sudah dalam keadaan terbuka. Dan di balik pintu itu terdapat sebuah balkon, persis seperti balkon tempat ia berdiam diri tadi, hanya saja yang ini lebih luas. Dilengkapi dengan kursi-kursi dan meja yang di dekorasi seperti sebuah kafe. Ada sekitar 6 meja dan 3 di antaranya sudah di sini oleh beberapa pasangan. Yang lebih memilih bersantai menghirup udara malam yang sejuk di bandingkan di ruang pesta yang di penuhi oleh bau parfum dan juga bau minuman keras.

Masih memegang minuman dengan tangan kanan serta tangan kiri menekan anting 'komunikasi' nya, ia pun duduk di sebuah kursi paling ujung. Yang membuat ia bisa melihat taman belakang gedung itu dengan jelas.

"Hei, Jidat?!. Kau mendengarku?"

Wanita itu meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja. "Aku dengar, Pig." Jawabnya pelan. "Baiklah.. aku minta maaf. Tapi, tidak bisakah kau memberiku sedikit kesempatan? Kau tahu kan hari ini.. ulang tahunku?"

Wanita di seberang sana menghela nafas, "Kau tahu aku tidak marah, jidat. Dan ya.. aku tahu hari ini ulang tahunmu. Tapi aku sungguh mengkhawatirkan dirimu. Kalau bukan karena kaki indahku ini terkilir karena lelaki brengsek itu, aku pasti sudah menggantikanmu. Enak saja kau menikmati pemandangan pria-pria asing tampan itu sendirian.!"

Kali ini, wanita yang di panggil Jidat itu benar-benar tertawa. "Bilang saja kau iri, Pig. Tidak usah berlagak mengkhawatirkanku".

"Oh, ya. Benar. Sialan, Aku iri! Dan satu-satunya yang ku khawatirkan sekarang adalah gaun blackless ku yang sedang kau pakai. Ku pastikan aku akan membunuhmu kalau kulihat ada sedikit saja goresan di gaun seksiku itu!"

" Ya.. dan tadi sudah kupastika bahwa keadaan aman. Tidak akan ada hal-hal yang mungkin terjadi malam ini, dan aku tidak akan membuat goresan di gaunmu ini, Pig"

" hu-uh. Lalu bagaimana dengan hal yang lainnya?"

Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu persis apa maksudku, jidat".

"Apa?"

"Kau yakin tidak tahu..?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya apa lagi yang kira-kira bisa membuat gaunmu tergores kalau bukan perkelahian?"

"Bagaimana dengan para pria asing itu?"

"Pria asing—"

"Yang tampan, seksi, gagah dan berotot—"

"Pig, dengar—"

"Paling tidak kau seharusnya bisa menggaet salah satu diantara mereka,."

" Pig, bukankah tadi kau yang bilang akan membunuhku kalau aku membuat goresan di gaunmu? Lalu sekarang kau malah menyuruhku menggaet para pria asing itu? kau gila"

"Ohh.. ayolah. Ini malam terakhirmu di Paris. Kau tidak ingin bersenang-senang?"

"Dan siapa tadi tadi yang bilang kalau ini BUKAN pesta? Kau benar-benar tidak konsisten"

" Whatever.. Baiklah, aku akan berbaik hati karena ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Kau boleh membuat goresan di gaunku. Ingat. Hanya Goresan. Awas saja kalau kau sampai merobeknya!"

"Pig, sudah kubilang. Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Bukan.. jangan salah, ini bukan karena aku peduli pada gaunmu! Tapi karena aku tidak akan melakukan hal gila semacam itu lagi!. dan hentikan senyum bodohmu itu. aku tahu, Pig"

Wanita di seberang sana tertawa. "Well.. baiklaaah. Tapi sedikit seks liar tidak akan membunuhmu, Jidat—"

"Pig..!"

Ups. Wanita itu segera memutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. _Sial, suaraku terlalu keras,_ pikirnya kesal. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, berharap tidak ada yang mendengarnya mengucapkan kata 'babi' di tengah pesta mewah seperti ini. Dan untunglah tidak ada yang peduli, semua pasangan itu sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri. wanita itu menghela nafas lega.

Sepanjang malam ini, ia bukannya tidak menyadari tatapan-tatapan liar dari para pria asing itu. kulitnya yang seputih porselen, khas asia, tentu berbeda dengan kulit rata-rata orang asing ini yang kemerah-merahan. Rambut pinknya yang aneh, mungkin orang-orang mengira ia memakai wig. Tapi siapa peduli. Mereka hanya peduli dengan dandanan mereka sendiri, terutama para wanitanya. Dan sesuatu yang membuat ia merasa 'berbeda' malam ini, adalah karena gaunnya yang terbuka. Seksi. Sederhana tapi mengundang. Di tambah dengan tinggi tubuhnya yang semampai dan cukup berisi. Ia bisa membuat para pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dalam sekejap hanya untuk menatap dirinya. Walaupun mereka semua memakai topeng, tapi wanita itu sudah tahu benar apa yang bahasa tubuh mereka sampaikan. Sesuatu tentang seks dan kepuasan.

Wanita itu menyeringai di setiap kali ada pria asing yang beradu pandang dengannya. Berjalan melewati mereka dengan bahasa tubuh yang seolah mengatakan Come and get me!, ia pun berlalu. Tapi sayangnya, ia hanya senang menggoda para pria itu, tanpa sekalipun menerima ajakan mereka untuk berdansa ataupun hanya sekedar berkenalan. Ia hanya butuh sendiri dan bebas malam ini. Walaupun dalam hati kecilnya ia sebenarnya berharap paling tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi di malam terakhirnya di kota ini. Yang bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Jidat…", suara di seberang sana terdengar tidak sabar.

"Pig…", wanita itu membalas dengan nada suara yang sama.

Lalu terdengar suara dengusan kasar dari wanita yang di panggil Pig ini, "Huh..! baiklaaah. Terserah kau saja, jidat. Tapi awas saja kalau kau mengeluh kepadaku karena melewatkan malam ini tanpa bersenang-senang."

"Tidak akan.."

"Kupegang kata-katamu." ujar wanita di seberang sana dengan nada mengancam. Tapi sebenarnya ia tahu kalau itu hanya candaan saja.

Wanita itu menyesap lagi minumannya, sambil tersenyum ia lantas berdiri dan berjalan ke ujung balkon. Matanya memandang lurus ke bawah kearah sebuah taman yang gelap diarea belakang gedung ini. Hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menerangi taman itu dari sisi-sisinya. Membuat suasana tempat itu menjadi remang. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan dorongan kuat untuk berkunjung ke area taman itu. Suatu dorongan adrenalin dan sebuah keingintahuan, ia menyeringai. Sepertinya hal-hal seperti itu memang sudah mendarah daging di tubuhnya. Bahkan di tengah pesta yang ia sendiri sudah berjanji akan 'bersantai', ia tidak bisa mencegah rasa ingin tahunya. Lalu dengan sentuhan terakhir di microphonenya, ia berkata.

"Baiklah, Pig. Ia aman, suasana kondusif dan malam ini begitu indah. Bisakah aku kembali menikmati pestaku?"

" Ya.. ya.." jawab wanita di seberang sana dengan suara bosan. "Kau punya waktu sampai tengah malam, Nona Cinderella. Dan setelah itu, kau akan kembali menjadi itik buruk rupa yang bekerja di bawah belas kasihanku—"

" Dalam mimpimu, Pig.", Wanita itu terkekeh pelan mendengar lelucon temannya. " Anyway.. di mana Brunette?"

"Dia dari tadi sibuk dengan laptop dan beberapa senjatanya di dalam kamar. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia bicarakan setelah kau kembali nanti. Jadi.. jangan mati."

"Oh, ya? Apa perlu kuingatkan siapa yang hampir mati di misi terakhir kita, Pig?"

"Hahaha.. sialan. Oke, nikmati pesta mu, Jidat. Ingat peringatanku. Hanya Goresan..!"

" Tidak akan terjadi Apapun—"

" Ohh.. aku tahu, mungkin lebih baik kau lepas saja gaunnya. Bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan—"

"Pig—"

" jangan lupa gunakan pengaman!, Oh, shit.. kau pasti tidak bawa—"

"Pig..! satu-satunya yang kubawa sekarang adalah pistol dan itu akan menjadi hal terakhir yang kaulihat jika kau terus membicarakan—"

"Calm down, honey.. hahaha. fine, go ahead. Enjoy your time!"

Dan dengan suara klik pelan yang terdengar di microphone mininya, wanita itu tahu percakapan mereka selesai. Ia lalu menghela nafas, seks adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan malam ini. Itu hanya akan membuatnya frustasi. Bukannya ia takut dengan hubungan one night stand, apalagi ini malam terakhirnya di Paris, harusnya ia tidak perduli kan?. Tapi tidak. Bukan itu. ia justru takut kalau ia ternyata menikmatinya. Dan jika ia menikmatinya, itu berbahaya. One night stand adalah kepuasan semalam. Jika kau menikmatinya dan ketagihan, maka kau harus mencari one night stand lainnya untuk memuaskan nafsumu. Melakukan hubungan seks dengan orang yang berbeda-beda awalnya memang menyenangkan, tapi lama kelamaan itu membuatnya jenuh. Ditambah lagi dengan latar belakang pekerjaannya, tentu saja mencari partner seks yang 'permanen' adalah hal yang mustahil. Seperti di tahun-tahun pertama ketika ia bergabung dengan kelompok ini. One night stand adalah surga penghibur di tengah neraka yang ia jalani sehari-hari. Tapi sekarang ia merasa itu seperti sesuatu yang hampa, kosong dan asing. Apakah mungkin ini berarti ia lelah?. Wanita itu reflek menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak. Ia tidak lelah. Ini adalah jalan hidup yang ia pilih. Ia hanya merasa jenuh dan butuh suasana baru. Ia yakin hanya itu alasannya.

Setelah merapikan kembali letak anting silver di telinga kirinya, ia berfikir, yah.. selanjutnya mungkin berjalan-jalan di taman adalah hal yang tepat malam ini. Sendirian. ia juga bisa membuka 'topeng'nya di sana. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang melihat. Ia lantas mengangkat kembali gelas champagne itu ke mulutnya dan dengan sekali teguk, minuman itu tak bersisa lagi. ia tersenyum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas itu di depan wajahnya. _Oke, no more champagne_, ucapnya dalam hati. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba ia pun berbalik,

**Bruukk..**

_Oh, Shit._

Tubrukan yang tidak terlalu keras sebenarnya. Tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya dan terhuyung ke belakang. Matanya sedikit terpejam dan dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas ia mencoba menyentuh apapun itu yang ada di depannya sebagai pegangan. Dan itu adalah selembar kain panjang yang halus.

Ia membuka matanya setelah ia tiba-tiba merasakan ada sesuatu yang menahan punggungnya. Telapak tangan seseorang. Matanya mendadak terbuka lebar, kaget. Walupun tentu saja orang di depannya ini tidak bisa melihat itu dengan jelas karena di halangi oleh bulu-bulu halus di topengnya. Wanita itu mencoba menganilisis keadaan dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Tapi itu tidak membuat detak jantung tenang, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat. Kondisi itu di perburuk dengan telapak tangan orang itu di punggungnya yang terasa panas, seolah membakar kulit punggungnya yang terbuka. Ditambah lagi dengan tangan wanita itu yang menggengam erat dasi sang pria di hadapannya. Membuat wajah bertopeng mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan, yah paling tidak gelas champagnenya masih aman dalam genggamannya. Jika tidak, mereka sudah pasti menjadi pusat perhatian di balkon ini. Sadar akan fikirannya yang melantur, wanita itu lantas melepaskan genggamannya dari dasi sang pria. Menegakkan tubuhnya dan mundur perlahan, dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Are you okay, Miss?", Tanya pria itu dengan suara baritonenya yang terdengar sedikit.. seksi?

"Y.. Ya. I am sorry. I didn't know that you were behind me, when i—"

"It's ok. That's my mistake too. I think.. I just.. lose my mind for a while"

_Apa?_

"Excuse me? What did you say..?".

Well, ini aneh. Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap tajam pria di depannya ini. _Apa ia sedang melamun? Dan kenapa ia bisa berdiri tepat di belakangku? jangan-jangan ia memang sengaja mengikutiku?,_ pikir wanita itu curiga. Dan satu hal lagi, pria ini bahkan belum melepaskan pelukan tangannya dari punggung terbuka wanita itu. lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban sang pria dari pertanyaan sebelumnya, wanita itu berbicara lagi.

"Your hand, sir.."

"Hn. Sorry.."

Dan seolah terbangun dari lamunannya, pria itu pun lantas menarik kembali telapak tangannya. Memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana dan berdiri tegak seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Wanita itu mengamati pria itu dengan seksama, karena posisinya yang membelakangi aula, wajahnya jadi tidak terlihat dengan jelas kerena gelap. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap. Dengan setelan jas hitam dan topeng hitam ia benar-benar terlihat misterius. Potongan rambutnya yang berwarna hitam pekat itu terurai halus hampir mendekati pundaknya. Wanita itu tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, tapi ia tahu, orang ini tampan.

"Are you Asian?", Tanya si wanita tanpa sanggup menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Hn." Jawabnya pelan. "And you?"

Wanita itu lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Satu lagi pria yang mencoba peruntungannya malam ini. Wanita itu menatap pria didepannya dengan pandangan menilai. Ada beberapa orang asia yang datang ke pesta ini, tapi tak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya. Begitu pula pria-pria asing lainnya. Ia hanya senang menggoda mereka. Tapi, dengan sekali pandang saja, entah kenapa pria yang satu ini, memiliki aura yang berbeda. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kali ini ia sedikit berbaik hati.. toh kurang dari sejam lagi ia akan pergi dari sini. Jadi, sebuah perkenalan tidak akan memakan waktu lama kan?.

"Asian." Jawabnya jujur. "But, I've lived here." Dan tentu saja harus di tambah dengan sedikit kebohongan.

Pria itu lantas tersenyum.. atau menyeringai?. Wanita itu tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Lalu tanpa di duga, pria itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah wanita itu.

" Japan. Sasuke." Singkat, padat dan jelas.

Wanita itu sedikit menaikkan alisnya heran. Jarang sekali ia bertemu dengan pria seperti orang di depannya ini. Entah kenapa sikapnya yang to the point itu memberikan kesan yang berbeda dengan pria-pria lain yang ia temui malam ini. Dingin. Dan auranya itu, agak sedikit mengintimidasi. Entah kenapa. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ia berasal dari Negara yang sama dengan wanita itu. Memang kecil kemungkinan mereka akan bertemu lagi nanti, ia seharusnya tidak boleh lengah. Tapi, sepertinya tidak masalah ia memberikan nama aslinya. Nama yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia gunakan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ingin ia lupakan. Dan lagipula, ini hanyalah perkenalan biasa, ia akan segera melupakan pria itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Iya, kan?.

Wanita itu membalas uluran tangan si pria, lalu tersenyum. " Aku Sakura. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sasuke".

Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi Sakura merasakan tubuh pria itu sedikit menegang ketika ia menyebutkan namanya. Insting dan pengalamannya yang sudah terlatih selama bertahun-tahun membuat ia bisa melihat perubahan dalam diri seseorang. Sekecil apapun itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, tubuh pria itu kembali normal lagi.

"_Ah, mungkin itu memang hanya perasaanku saja_," pikir Sakura.

Lalu mereka pun melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka. Sakura lantas melirik ke balik tubuh pria itu agar bisa melihat ke dalam aula pesta. Masih ramai walaupun sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli. Sasuke memperhatikan gerakan Sakura yang melirik ke balik tubuhnya. Lalu ia pun membalikkan tubuh dan menghadap kearah aula pesta.

"Kau mencari temanmu?". Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak." Sambil tersenyum, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pria di sebelahnya itu. "Aku sendirian malam ini."

Oke. Setelah sekian lama menggoda para pria dengan kecantikan fisik dan kemampuannya dalam merayu, entah kenapa ia baru benar-benar menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengundang dalam kalimatnya barusan. Padahal Sakura tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Sakura tiba-tiba saja merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya.

Sasuke, yang entah sadar atau tidak dengan sesuatu yang tidak sengaja 'tersirat' dalam kata-kata Sakura lantas menyeringai. Ia lalu melihat gelas minuman Sakura yang sudah kosong. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menyentuh pergelangan tangan kiri Sakura dengan gerakan perlahan. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sebuah dorongan kuat untuk menyentuh kulit itu. Dan ternyata memang benar, kulit itu memang sehalus kelihatannya. Sakura tersentak ketika jemari Sasuke meraba pergelangan tangannya. Tapi ia tidak menepis tangan itu. Gerakan jemari itu lembut. Bergerak perlahan sampai akhirnya berhenti di gelas champagne Sakura..

"Mau ku ambilkan minuman lagi, Sakura?" tanyanya pelan. "Jarang sekali bisa bertemu dengan orang dari negara yang sama denganmu di tempat asing ini. Aku tidak akan melewatkannya"

Sakura merasakan lagi gejolak itu saat mendengar suara Sasuke barusan. Baiklah, mungkin pria ini memang terkesan dingin. Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam suaranya yang membuat Sakura bertanya-tanya. Entah apa itu. Tak di ragukan lagi, pria ini memang sengaja mendekatinya.

Mengabaikan janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak minum lagi malam ini, Sakura lantas mengangguk. Ia membiarkan Sasuke mengambil alih gelas itu dan dari setengah wajahnya yang tertutup topeng hitam itu, Sakura bisa melihat bibir tipisnya yang ternyata -setelah di lihat dari dekat- _kissable_ itu menyeringai, lagi.

"Tunggu aku disini." Lalu ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang itu menuju aula, mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka.

Sakura memandang kepergian Sasuke dengan seringaian penuh arti. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja gemetar oleh sesuatu yang ia tahu apa itu. Tapi ia tidak mau terburu-buru. Ia ingin melihat dulu sejauh mana kemampuan pria itu. Dan mencari tahu, apa yang berbeda dari aura pria itu dibandingkan dengan pria-pria lainnya di tempat ini. Lagipula, sepertinya pria itu pun memiliki maksud tertentu pada Sakura, melihat bagaimana tadi ia mengambil gelas dari tangan Sakura dengan sentuhan yang penuh dengan isyarat.

Sakura memilin ujung rambut panjangnya yang tergerai di bagian depan dadanya. Ia lalu melirik kearah pasangan yang sedang bercumbu di sudut balkon yang lain. Ia lalu menyeringai lagi, sebuah permainan kecil tentu tidak akan melukainya.

"_Ayo, kita ikuti permainan mu, Sasuke"_

Sepertinya malam terakhir Sakura di kota Paris ini, memang harus dilewatkan dengan sedikit bersenang-senang.

_**To be continued…**_

00000000ooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo0000000


	2. chapter 2

**Play It Rough**

Genre : AU / Romance / Crime

Pairing : SasukexSakura

Rate : M

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran professional, Haruno Sakura aka Cherry, tidak pernah menerima misi serumit ini. Dan malam itu, malam terakhirnya di kota Paris, adalah awal dari segalanya..

WARNING : OOC, Beware.. I warn you!

**FYI, This is a supeeeerrr duperrr LATE update!. Don't kill me anyway.. XD**

**Just enjoy reading and hope u like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Stranger**

Malam yang sama di tempat yang berbeda.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa banyak batang rokok yang ia habiskan mulai dari pagi hingga malam itu. Bibirnya yang mungil tak henti-hentinya mengepulkan asap rokok di gudang kosong tempat ia dan temannya bermalam. Setelah percakapan jarak jauh itu selesai, Ia merebahkan punggungnya kembali ke sandaran sofa yang tak bisa dibilang empuk. Lalu, matanya perlahan terpejam.

'_Sudah 3 hari berlalu setelah misi itu, rasa sakitnya sudah mulai hilang, tapi bengkaknya pasti butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk sembuh. Sialan!'_ wanita itu membatin kesal.

Ia lantas membuka matanya, menatap lurus kearah pergelangan kaki kanannya yang berada atas meja dan di balut dengan perban putih. Ia juga meletakkan sebuah bantalan sofa persegi tepat di bawah betisnya sebagai pengganjal, paling tidak benda itu lumayan empuk dan bisa membuat kakinya terasa sedikit lebih baik.

Gudang usang itu gelap. Karena memang lampu di ruangan itu sengaja ia matikan, ia hanya mengandalkan cahaya yang masuk dari satu jendela tanpa kaca yang gordennya terbuka dan juga cahaya dari layar laptop yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya. Pencahayaan itu membuat suasana ruangan itu menjadi temaram. Asbak yang sudah penuh dengan puntung rokok, kaleng minuman kosong, plastik bekas bungkus makanan ringan serta peralatan wajib 'berburu'nya berserakan di atas meja – tempat kakinya berada- dan di sekitar sofa yang ia duduki. Peralatan menyamar, beberapa peluru, sarung tangan, kacamata hitam, pisau, satu set peralatan untuk membobol dan juga.. pistol.

Ia menghembuskan lagi asap rokok dari bibirnya. Tak heran kenapa banyak sekali orang yang kecanduan dengan benda yang satu ini. Zat adiktif yang terkandung di dalamnya memang bisa membuat fikiran rileks sementara sekaligus membantu ia agar sedikit melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya. Tapi, tentu saja di balik sebuah kenikmatan sesaat, ada harga yang harus di bayar. Kau mungkin menjadi santai dan rileks, tapi tubuhmu tidak. Tubuh bagian dalammu hancur secara perlahan-lahan..

Tapi wanita berambut pirang panjang itu tidak peduli. Ini tubuhnya, ini hidupnya. Matipun mungkin tak akan ada yang berkabung untuknya. Ia tidak pernah menyesali jalan hidup yang pilih, jalan hidup yang mempertaruhkan jiwa dan tubuhnya. Mungkin ada baiknya ia tidak punya orang terdekat untuk menangisi kematiannya nanti. Karena ia memang tidak pantas di tangisi. Terkutuklah ia dan tangan kotornya jika ia berani berharap ada orang yang akan menangis untuknya.

Ah, tapi dia kan memang sudah terkutuk.

Wanita itu tertawa miris. Ia lantas menaikkan telapak tangan kanannya ke depan wajah. Matanya menatap tajam seolah bisa menembus telapak tangan yang halus itu. Dengan tangan ini, tangan yang putih, halus dan tak bercacat, ia sudah membunuh begitu banyak orang. Entah orang itu memang bersalah atau tidak. Ia tidak tahu, atau tidak peduli lebih tepatnya. Ia hanya menerima sebuah perintah, dan kemudian.. _Bang!_ tugasnya selesai.

'_Damn..! aku benci suasana mellow seperti ini_'

Ini pasti gara-gara temannya yang satu itu, kenapa ia harus mengingat ulang tahunnya sih?. Mereka kan sudah bukan lagi remaja yang tergila-gila dengan perayaan semacam itu. Kejutan yang terkadang gagal, kue ulang tahun yang hancur berantakan karena digunakan untuk mencorengkan wajah, nyanyian sumbang dan jangan lupakan juga hal yang paling utama, yaitu kado. Yah, walaupun sudah tidak pernah bertumpuk lagi seperti ketika mereka kecil dulu, tapi paling tidak, akan selalu ada kado dari orang-orang terdekat.

Semua kenangan masa lalu itu hanya membuat suasana hatinya semakin buruk. Terutama setelah misi terakhir mereka, ia memang hampir mati. Di tambah dengan kakinya yang terkilir, maka terbawa oleh suasana cengeng dan mellow adalah hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan sekarang.

Tapi dibalik itu semua, sejujurnya ia tidak akan mungkin melupakan hari ulang tahun sahabatnya. Kalaupun sahabatnya itu tidak ingat, ia pasti tetap akan mengucapkannya. Mereka sudah melewati begitu banyak hal bersama, dan prinsip yang mereka pegang sekarang adalah jangan pernah ada penyesalan. Apapun itu.

Hanya ada satu penyesalannya yang menggelayutinya saat ini._._

'_Aku tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yang 'layak' untukmu.._

_Sakura.._

_Sahabat macam apa aku ini?!'_

_**Braakk!**_

Wanita itu tiba-tiba tersentak dari lamunannya. ia mendengar suara barang jatuh yang berasal dari dalam ruangan lain di gudang itu. Satu ruangan yang bisa disebut kamar , di lengkapi dengan tempat tidur tua dan beberapa sofa bekas.

Hening sesaat, lalu terdengar sumpah serapah dari dalam ruangan itu. Dan di ikuti dengan suara pintu yang dibuka kasar.

"Brengsek! Senjataku rusak lagi!. Si keparat itu.. akan kubunuh dia kalau bertemu nanti!"

Si wanita berambut pirang hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kemarahan wanita berambut coklat yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan barang-barang yang berserakan, ia lantas menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas meja dan menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa. Membuat posisinya senyaman mungkin. Ia lalu mendengus kasar, pertanda kesal.

"Hai, Bru." Sapa si wanita berambut pirang itu santai. "Sudah selesai dengan hibernasimu?"

Wanita berambut coklat itu, alias Brunette mendelik tajam kearah teman di sebelahnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba ia lantas mengambil rokok dari tangan si pirang, lalu menyesapnya. Sadar akan kebiasaan temannya yang satu ini, wanita pirang itu membiarkannya saja mengambil rokoknya. Sebagai gantinya ia malah tertawa mengejek.

" Hn. Tertawalah sepuasmu, Blondie."

Dibalas seperti itu, ia malah semakin mengeraskan suara tawanya dan lantas berkata, "Jadi, siapa kali ini yang berani bermain-main dengan senjatamu, Bru?"

" Si gendut keparat ." Jawabnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Tahu siapa pria gendut yang Brunette maksud, si pirang itu tertawa lagi. "Wah, kalian memang cocok." Ujarnya dengan nada ceria. "Baru sekali ini mendapatkan misi yang berjauhan, tapi ada saja yang membuatmu teringat padanya. So sweet.. hihihi"

Wanita yang dipanggil Brunette itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Walaupun si gendut keparat itu adalah pria terakhir di muka bumi ini, ia lebih baik mati daripada harus berdekatan dengan makhluk gendut dan jorok itu. _He's freak!._

Bru lantas mendengus kasar. Kemudian, dalam usaha membuat suasana hatinya menjadi lebih baik, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah laptop si pirang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Cherry?"

Blondie mengikuti arah pandangan temannya itu kearah layar laptop di pangkuannya. " Hmm.. Terakhir kali ku cek sih, dia masih hidup." Jawabnya setangah bercanda. Maksud hati ingin membuat temannya itu sedikit melupakan kekesalannya, tapi ia malah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari si rambut coklat itu. Ia pun lantas berdehem pelan. '_Okeee.. sepertinya kali ini kerusakan senjatanya benar-benar fatal'_, batinnya mengingatkan.

But, Hell. Senjatanya kan ada puluhan jenis. Kehilangan satu senjata saja bukan berarti kiamat kan?. Ah, tapi di bilang apapun percuma, untuk seorang pencinta senjata sepertinya, kehilangan satu senjata akibat kerusakan atau karena hal lain berarti kehilangan segalanya. Kehilangan selera humor, selera makan, memaki siapa saja yang ada didepannya. Dan banyak hal buruk lainnya yang menyertai..

" Okee.. dia baik-baik saja. Dan berdasarkan laporan terakhirnya, semuanya aman."

"Baguslah.." jawab si wanita berambut coklat itu cepat sambil menghembuskan lagi asap rokok dari bibirnya.

Melihat temannya yang sudah agak ' reda' itu, Blondie lantas melanjutkan, "Tapi kau tahu kan Bru, kebiasaannya yang selalu mematikan microphone demi kesenangannya sendiri?. itu menyebalkan!"

Kali ini Brunette tak bisa menahan kekehannya, "Biarkan saja. Ia punya caranya sendiri untuk bersenang-senang. Bukankah memang itu yang kau harapkan?"

Blondie menghela nafas, "Memang sih.." jawabnya pasrah.

Tapi sedetik kemudian suaranya berubah menjadi ceria. "Yah.. semoga saja malam ini ia dapat yang hot.. dan seksi". Ujarnya lagi sambil terkekeh geli, membayangkan Sakura yang sedang menikmati 'malam panas' dari salah satu pria bule di pesta itu.

"Anyway.." sambung Blondie. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan pada satu topik yang memang sedang mengganggu fikirannya. "Kau sudah tahu siapa orang yang membobol brangkas target kita malam itu?"

Hening sesaat. Brunette lantas hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan.

"Siapa dia, Bru?"

"Dia…" Ujarnya pelan. ".. adalah anak pertama dari Tom Falley – target kita."

" Kau yakin?! Kufikir Ryan Falley adalah anak satu-satunya." Ujarnya kaget. "Berdasarkan data keluarganya, ia memang anak tunggal kan?"

"Tadinya kufikir juga begitu, Blondie." Ujar Brunette menimpali. "Tapi, setelah Sakura membunuh perampok itu, dan membuka penutup wajahnya, entah kenapa aku penasaran dan akhirnya aku mengclose up wajahnya dari kamera cctv di ruang itu- "

Si wanita pirang mandengarkan dengan seksama.

" - Kufikir ia pastilah hanya perampok yang sedang bernasib sial karena ia beraksi disaat kita sedang menjalankan misi. Tapi saat melihat kalung dengan lambang keluarga Falley yang ia pakai, aku menyadari si perampok itu pasti punya suatu hubungan dengan si keluarga kolektor lukisan ini. "

"Soo..- "

"Soo…" Bru berdehem pelan. "Aku lantas membobol data milik pemerintah Prancis. Dan menemukan fakta bahwa si perampok itu ternyata adalah Jonathan Falley, anak pertama Tom Falley yang kabur dari penjara atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap ayahnya sendiri 4 tahun yang lalu. Ia kemudian melarikan diri keluar negeri dan sejak saat itu namanya di hapus dari dalam daftar warisan keluarganya. Atau lebih tepatnya ia dianggap tidak pernah ada."

Diluar dugaan, Blondie terkekeh.

"Wow..! Ayah seperti apa yang bisa membuat kedua anaknya mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya?. Ck.. ck.. ck.. kedua anak itu pasti dendam sekali pada ayah mereka." timpal si Blondie takjub.

Bru memutar bola matanya bosan. Bukan itu kan poinnya?. Teman pirangnya yang satu ini memang terkenal cantik. Tapi cantik tak lantas membuat ia menjadi pintar. Ck.

"Ah.. tapi yang satu sudah berhasil, sih" sambung si Blondie lagi sambil terkekeh geli. "Dan itu berkat kita. Haaa.. Sayang sekali hanya Sakura yang menikmati pestanya malam ini. "

"Ya..." Jawab Bru. "Dan satu hal lagi, apa kau lupa dengan kelanjutannya?"

Tawa senang di wajah si pirang pun tiba-tiba menghilang. Dan digantikan dengan raut kekesalan.

" Huh, tentu saja aku ingat. Ledakan itu.. dan juga kaki ku."

**_Flashback._**

_ Hawa malam ini terasa sedikit berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka keluar dari markas mereka menuju tempat target, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti ketiga wanita itu di dalam mobil. Wanita berambut coklat yang memang sedari awal di daulat untuk mengemudikan mobil itu terlihat tegang. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda pada misi kali ini. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan sekarang adalah konsentrasi agar misi mereka ini berjalan sesuai rencana. Diantara mereka bertiga, ia memang bukan agen lapangan, walaupun begitu ia sangat suka mengoleksi berbagai jenis senjata. Bukan spesialis 'petarung', bukan berarti ia tidak bisa bertarung. Hanya saja, setiap kali ia ditempatkan dalam misi kelompok, ia akan selalu menjadi 'otak dan mata' mereka. Jadi, malam ini tentunya sama seperti malam lainnya. Ia akan jadi orang pertama yang bergerak untuk meretas system keamanan dirumah itu, lalu membiarkan dua sahabatnya melakukan tugas mereka seperti biasa dan ia, akan menjadi back up. Begitulah rencananya. _

_Wanita kedua yang duduk di kursi penumpang di belakang kursi pengemudi, keadaannya pun tak berbeda jauh dengannya. Ia juga terlihat tegang, hal itu terlihat dari caranya memainkan senjata api dijari-jari lentiknya. Pistol jenis Barreta berwarna silver itu adalah benda kesayangannya, hadiah dari seseorang yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupnya dulu. Walaupun bisa dibilang itu bukanlah senjata yang tepat untuk misi kali ini, namun ia selalu membawanya. Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang sebagai jimat keberuntungan. Karena itulah, ia meminta kepada sahabatnya si pengoleksi senjata itu –yang entah bagaimana caranya tetapi berhasil- untuk membuatkan lukisan kelopak bunga di badan pistol itu. Lukisan kelopak bunga yang seolah berguguran. Dan warnanya, tentu saja sesuai dengan warna rambutnya. Merah muda. _

_Berbeda dengan dua orang sahabatnya yang seolah tenggelam dalam fikiran mereka masing-masing, si wanita berambut pirang tengah sibuk membuka sepatu boot kulit hitamnya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Wajahnya mengernyit kesal, ia benci ketika sepatu yang ia sudah pakai selama 3 tahun itu membuat kakinya sesak. Rasanya ia sudah melakukan diet kecantikannya dengan benar, olahraga mainstream setiap minggu, diet ketat untuk menjaga bentuk tubuhnya dan juga kunjungan kesalon mahal yang tentunya sudah tak terhitung lagi. Dan sekarang, bagaimana mungkin sepatu bootnya itu terasa sempit di kakinya?! Apa semua treatment yang ia lakukan itu hanya berpengaruh pada tubuhnya tapi tidak pada kakinya?. "Cih", Ia lantas mendengus kesal. "Stupid Boots, stupid diet"._

"_Keep that sound,.— ". _

'_Huh?'. Ino mengernyit bingung kearah Sakura._

" _.. And you're just like a 'REAL' Pig"._

_Bru terkekeh pelan mendengar lelucon Sakura yang tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka itu, sedangkan Ino hanya memutar bola matanya bosan._

" _Hah! Keep that for your HUGE forehead!". Balasnya seraya mengangkat sepatu bootnya kearah Sakura._

_Sakura merebahkan kepalanya disandaran kursi mobil, ia menyeringai sambil melirik kearah Ino. " At least my forehead doesn't wear a boots and it's doesn't get.. FAT."_

_Bru tak bisa menahan lagi tawanya, ia lantas mengangkat ibu jari tangan kanannya kearah Sakura, "Two thumbs up!"_

_Ino merengut kesal melihat dua sahabatnya itu bersatu mengejeknya "Arrrgh.. kalian berdua menyebalkan!. Sepatu boot ini menyebalkan dan misi ini juga menyebalkan!"._

" _Nah, terimalah kenyataan, InoPig. Program dietmu itu tidak berguna. Kau lihat sendiri kan kakimu?"_

_Ino mendengus. Ia lantas memaksakan lagi kakinya untuk memakai sepatu boot itu. " Aku tidak yakin ini berhubungan dengan dietku, forehead." Jawabnya sambil menaikkan kakinya sedikit sebelum mengenakan sepatunya. " Aku kan hanya perlu membeli sepatu baru. Atau mungkin jangan-jangan..". matanya lantas melirik tajam kearah sepatu boot yang di pakai Sakura. "Kau pasti menukar sepatumu dengan sepatuku!. I knew it!"_

_Sakura menghela nafas bosan mendengar tuduhan sahabat pirangnya itu. Ia lalu mengangkat kaki kirinya ke depan wajah Ino. Menaikkan sedikit ujung celana kulit di sekitar pergelangan kakinya dan menunjuk sesuatu yang tercetak di kulit sepatu boot hitamnya. _

_Cetakan kecil dua bunga mawar berwarna merah muda. Siapapun di dalam organisasi mereka sudah pasti tahu milik siapa sepatu boot itu. _

" _You see that, Pig?"_

_Kesal, Ino lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Bru, mulutnya mencibir. " Cih.. Whatever." Ujarnya ketika mendengar kekehan dari mulut Sakura. _

"_Anyway, Guys..". Bru angkat bicara, yah paling tidak kali ini ketegangan mereka sedikit berkurang. Dan ia bersyukur untuk itu. "Periksa senjata dan perlengkapan kalian. Kalian lihat menara jam itu?" ujarnya seraya menunjuk sebuah menara di depan jalan yang akan mereka lewati. Sakura lantas memajukan tubuhnya untuk melihat kearah yang di tunjukkan Bru._

" _Kita hampir sampai." _

_Kurang dari 10 menit kemudian, mereka menepikan mobilnya sekitar 15 meter dari rumah sang target. Dibawah sebuah pohon rindang disamping jalan setapak yang cukup sepi di daerah itu, karena memang rute yang mereka ambil bukanlah rute jalan ramai. Rumah target mereka terdiri dari 3 lantai dan di kelilingi dengan pagar besi setinggi 5 meter. Tak jauh dari komplek rumah itu terdapat satu lagi bangunan 2 lantai yang dijadikan galeri tempat koleksi lukisan pribadinya. Dua bangunan itu saling terhubung, walaupun pada kenyataannya saling bertolak belakang. Ya, karena bisa di bilang gerbang utama galeri lukisan itu berlawanan arah dengan gerbang utama tempat tinggal pribadinya. _

_Hal ini tentu saja menguntungkan bagi mereka, walaupun hanya sedikit. Karena dengan adanya dua gerbang utama seperti itu, otomatis penjagaan ditempat itu pun terbelah. Dan mengingat harga lukisan-lukisan milik target mereka harganya setinggi langit, tentu sudah bisa ditebak di gerbang mana yang penjagaannya super ketat._

_Tapi.. yang terburuk dari itu semua –berdasarkan informasi yang mereka dapatkan saat mengintai- , adalah fakta bahwa system pengamanan di kedua bangunan itu terhubung langsung dengan kantor pusat kepolisian Prancis._

_Well, then. Misi kali ini, benar-benar pertaruhan nyawa.._

_Tanpa perlu membuang-buang waktu lagi, Bru mulai menyiapkan peralatan 'Magic'nya. Berbagai jenis peralatan elektronik untuk meretas mulai ia masukkan kedalam tas dengan banyak kantong yang ia pasang di sekeliling pinggangnya. Tak lupa pula ia memasukkan 2 buah pistol di sisi kanan dan kiri celana kulit hitam yang ia kenakan. Begitu juga dengan Ino dan Sakura. Mereka masing-masing membawa sendiri senjata yang mereka butuhkan, entah berapa banyak, hanya mereka yang tahu._

_Setelah yakin sudah memasukkan semua senjata di kantong celana dan tas kecil di pinggangnya, Sakura lantas membuka satu tas kulit besar disamping kakinya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari situ. Sebuah vest hitam anti peluru tanpa lengan, lengkap dengan tudungnya yang sesuai dengan warna kostum yang mereka pakai. Ia mengikat dan menggelung rambutnya yang terurai dengan sebuah ikat rambut dan langsung memakai vestnya tanpa kesulitan. Ia lalu melirik kearah dua sahabatnya, yang sudah siap dengan 'kostum' malam yang sama persis dengannya. Dan ah.. ia melupakan sesuatu. Ia memang sudah menyembunyikan rambutnya dengan tudung vest, tapi masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus ia sembunyikan. Wajahnya. _

_Topeng. _

_Topeng berwarna hitam dengan garis putih abstrak yang akan menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya kecuali mata, adalah pelengkap terakhir 'kostum' mereka. _

" _Samakan waktu.." Ujar Bru sesaat setelah ia yakin peralatannya sudah siap. Ia mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menyentuh jam tangan hitam itu. "01.15"_

"_01.15". jawab Ino seraya mengikuti gerakan tangan Bru._

"_Baik." Begitu pula dengan Sakura._

_Bru lantas menurunkan topeng hitam miliknya yang sedari tadi bertengger di dahinya. Ia menghela nafas. " Guys, rasanya misi ini sedikit berbeda dengan misi kita sebelumnya. Tapi, cobalah lakukan saja seperti biasanya, oke. Sebagai leader, aku bertanggung jawab atas misi ini, tapi aku percaya pada kalian. Jadi, selesaikan saja secepat yang kalian bisa. "_

_Sakura dan Ino hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Mereka tentu sudah tahu bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak peduli siapapun yang menjadi leader dalam misi mereka. Mereka hanya ingin misi ini selesai dengan baik seperti misi-misi sebelumnya. Dan yang terpenting, mereka semua keluar dengan selamat._

_Ino mengepalkan jemari tangannya dan mengangkatnya kearah depan mereka. "Okay. Forehead, it's show time!"._

_Dan seperti di komando, Sakura dan Bru juga ikut mengepalkan tangan mereka dan menyatukannya dengan tangan Ino. "Bru, InoPig.." Sakura menyeringai dibalik topengnya. ".. Jangan mati."_

" _Oke. Aku masuk". ujar Sakura pelan di balik topengnya. Ia menekan earphone kecil yang disematkan ditelinganya untuk berkomunikasi dengan Bru yang sudah berada di dalam pos penjagaan. Kurang lebih 3 menit waktu yang diperlukan Bru untuk melumpuhkan 3 penjaga di gerbang utama rumah pribadi target mereka, sekaligus menerobos masuk kedalam pos penjaga gerbang untuk melumpuhkan cctv ditempat itu. Ia pun lantas mengutak-atik system yang ada dan berusaha secepat mungkin meretas dan menyadapnya. Sedikit saja kesalahan, maka dalam hitungan detik mereka akan berhadapan dengan lusinan polisi Prancis. Dan itu berarti mati._

_Well, then. Disinilah Sakura sekarang berada. Setelah ia dan Ino mendapatkan intruksi dari Bru, ia bergegas menyelinap di balik pintu gerbang otomatis yang sedari tadi menjadi tempat dimana ia menunggu. Ino yang berlari disampingnya ikut memasuki pekarangan rumah target mereka. Tepat seperti yang mereka perkirakan. Di area pekarangan yang lumayan luas itu, tidak terlihat satupun penjaga yang berpatroli. Hanya 3 orang penjaga di gerbang utama dan itupun sudah dibereskan oleh Bru. Tapi tentu saja mereka tahu bahwa di dalam sana, tidak akan semudah diluar sini. _

_Sesaat setelah mereka sampai didepan pilar utama rumah itu, Sakura bersandar menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pilar. Begitu pula dengan Ino. Walaupun kostum serba hitam itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyamarkan mereka dengan bayangan malam, mereka tetap harus waspada. Sakura lantas mengetuk earphone ditelinganya. Lalu terdengar suara gemerisik dan helaan nafas._

"_Here we go.." ujar suara di seberang sana, Bru. " Cherry, ambil rute timur dan masuk dari jendela no. 2. Blondie, sebelah Barat. Masuk lewat pintu kayu besar pertama. Aku belum berhasil menghitung ada seberapa banyak penjaga yang ada di dalam rumah, tapi kupastikan bahwa 2 tempat itu clear."_

" _Hai". Jawab Sakura dan Ino berbarengan setelah mendengarkan komando dari Bru. Mereka lantas mengeluarkan senapan laras ganda milik mereka dan tak lupa memasang peredam suara di mulut senjata itu. Dan tanpa perlu banyak berkata lagi, Sakura mengalihkan pandangan pada Ino yang berjarak beberapa meter disampingnya. Ia menggenggam erat senjatanya dan mengangguk pelan kearah Ino. Misi dimulai.._

_Menyatu dengan kegelapan malam, tanpa suara dan tanpa terdeteksi. Sekian lama ia berada di organisasi hitam ini, ia semakin lihai. Bak berjalan sendiri di kegelapan, ia tahu kemana instingnya menuntunnya, tanpa takut terhalang sesuatu atau pun takut kehilangan arah. Sakura bergerak seperti desahan angin. Pelan tapi pasti. Ia menyusuri lorong timur tanpa menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Menyatu dengan keheningan malam. Setelah sampai di samping jendela kedua yang Bru katakan, ia lantas melirik kebalik kaca jendela tersebut. Dengan gorden yang tidak tertutup sempurna, ia bisa melihat bahwa tidak ada pergerakan manusia di dalam sana. Ia lantas mengambil sebuah pisau kecil khusus dari kantong vestnya, dan mulai mencungkil bingkai jendela. Setelah sedikit terbuka, ia mulai menyemprotkan cairan bening dari botol kecil yang juga ia bawa di saku vestnya, ke sekeliling bingkai jendela. Itu adalah cairan asam. Tidak sampai satu menit, cairan itu akan melelehkan semua jenis besi yang disentuhnya. Termasuk besi pengaman dijendela ini._

_Selesai melakukan aksi pertama, Sakura mengembalikan pisau dan botol cairan itu ke kantong semula. Ia pun bergegas melompat ke jendela yang sudah berhasil ia buka. Berdiri di balik gorden, ia lalu menutup kembali jendela itu. Walaupun tentu saja tidak benar-benar tertutup rapat. _

"_Bru..?" Ujarnya pelan sambil sedikit menekan earphone miliknya dibalik tudung vest. Terdengar suara gemerisik, dan Sakura juga mendengar suara Ino memanggil Bru di earphonenya. Itu berarti Ino pun sudah berhasil masuk kedalam rumah itu._

" _Baiklah, aku sudah berhasil menyadap semua kamera cctv di dalam rumah. Ada sekitar 10 bodyguard yang berpatroli di lantai satu. Dekat dengan posisimu, Blondie. Cherry, kau telusuri lorong di sebelah kananmu, ada tangga yang menuju kelantai 2, di ujung tangga itu ada 3 bodyguard yang berjaga didekat ruang brankas. Kita hanya punya waktu kurang dari 15 menit sebelum system pengaman yang kuretas terhubung kembali dengan kantor polisi. Jadi, lakukan ini secepat mungkin!"_

" _Hai."_

" _Damn..! Kau yakin kau tidak melihat orang ini masuk, Bru?!" _

"_Aku sangat yakin, Cherry. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat ada orang lain yang menerobos masuk ke rumah ini!"_

'_Ck, sialan!'. Sakura berdecak kesal._

_Ini benar-benar diluar dugaannya. _

_Sesaat setelah sampai di ujung tangga lantai 2, tanpa membuang-buang waktu, Sakura langsung menerjang kearah 3 bodyguard yang berdiri di koridor itu. Dengan kelihaiannya dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, ketiga bodyguard itupun sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai. Ia menembak tepat kearah jantung dan kepala mereka, bahkan sebelum mereka sempat mengedipkan mata. _

_Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah setelahnya. Sakura mendengar suara aneh di balik pintu yang berdasarkan informasi Bru adalah ruang brankas. Ia lantas menyiagakan lagi senjatanya, mungkin saja ada satu bodyguard yang luput dari penglihatan Bru. _

_Tetapi sayangnya, bukan. Bukan bodyguard. Ada pengunjung lain di rumah itu. Penyusup, yang sekarang telah tewas bersimbah darah dilantai akibat peluru Sakura yang tepat mengenai dahinya._

"_Bru, bagaimana caranya ia bisa masuk kerumah dengan system pengaman seketat ini? dan bagaimana mungkin ia bisa lolos dari pengelihatanmu?"_

" _Hei, simpan itu untuk nanti Cherry, aku juga sama bingungnya denganmu disini!."_

_Tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin orang asing ini bisa masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menyalakan alarm?, belum lagi ia juga tidak terdeteksi saat Bru menyadap semua kamera cctv. Apa orang ini masuk setelah Bru menyadap system keamanan? Atau ia memang sudah berada di dalam sini sebelum mereka datang?._

_Kalau begitu, ia pastilah perampok professional karena bisa masuk dengan lihai kedalam rumah ini, dan dengan mudahnya masuk untuk membobol brankas milik target mereka. Tapi anehnya, bila ia memang seseorang yang professional, kenapa ia bisa dengan mudah dilumpuhkan hanya dengan sekali tembak?._

'_Sialan, harusnya ku interogasi dulu perampok ini sebelum menembaknya.' Batin Sakura kesal. 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?.'_

" _Cherry..!"_

" _Ya.. ya. Aku tahu, Bru. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan ini sekarang."_

" _Ya. Waktu yang tersisa kurang dari 10 menit. Bergegaslah. Blondie sudah membereskan semua penjaga di lantai 1. Ia akan segera menyusulmu." _

_Sakura lantas menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kearah cctv di ruangan itu. Ia menaikkan ibu jari tangan kanannya kearah kamera. Pertanda mengiyakan instruksi dari Bru. Dan dengan pandangan terakhirnya kearah perampok yang tergeletak dilantai itu, ia bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu menuju target utama mereka._

"_Cherry..?"_

_Sakura tersentak. Ia memandang lagi kearah cctv._

" _Buka topengnya dan tunjukkan wajahnya kearah kamera. Aku mungkin bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari situ."_

" _Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi diatas sana, Forehead, Bru?"_

" _Bukan apa-apa, Pig. Kau sudah membereskan semuanya?"_

" _Ya. Sekarang tinggal bagianmu. Aku akan menyusulmu ke lantai 2, forehead."_

" _Oke. Ini akan selesai hanya dalam hitungan detik." Sakura menyeringai._

" _Well, well. Prove it."_

" _Dengan senang hati, Piggy."_

" _Guys.. Kurang dari 5 menit lagi!"_

" _10 detik, forehead. Selesaikan itu dalam waktu 10 detik!. Hei, Bru, aku pastikan kita sudah berada diluar sana saat hitungan mundurmu itu selesai. Kau tahu, aku mulai muak dengan hitunganmu."_

" _Cih. Yeah, whatever Blondie."_

" _Keep your count, Pig. Ten seconds. Or maybe less than that.."_

_Ino menyeringai. Pertaruhan seperti ini memang sudah menjadi permainan wajibnya dengan Sakura. Tidak ada salahnya kan bersenang-senang sedikit disuasana tegang seperti ini?._

" _one.."_

_Ino mulai menghitung. Ia pun lantas bergegas memutari koridor di lantai 1. Berlari menuju anak tangga ke lantai 2._

" _two.."_

_Misi kali ini memang agak berbeda, pikirnya. Entah kenapa.._

" _three.."_

_Yah, Bru dan Sakura juga terlihat agak tegang. Tapi paling tidak semuanya lancar._

" _four.."_

_Ia juga tentu merasakan tegang. Tapi toh, buktinya ia juga bisa melumpuhkan para bodyguard itu sendirian._

" _five.."_

_Tentu saja. Ia kan bukan anak kemarin sore di organisasi ini._

" _six.."_

_Yahh.. dan untungnya kakinya masih bisa diajak kerja sama walaupun sepatunya menyebalkan. Sudah cukup ia di bully dengan sebutan 'fat' oleh Sakura. Dan ia tidak butuh ejekan lain tentang ke–.._

" _I'm done."_

_-mampuannya._

_Ino tersentak kaget._

'_Wh- what?! 6 detik?!. Sialan!'. Ia bahkan baru sampai didepan anak tangga!._

_Ino lantas mendengus kesal. _

" _Damn you. Forehead!"_

_Terdengar suara tawa khas Sakura di earphone milik Ino. " Yeah. Damn me for being amazing!"_

" _And Damn you TWO if you guys keep waste the time! Ayo cepat keluar dari sana! Hurry up! Kalian tidak mau keluar disaat-saat terakhir kan?. Aku akan menunggu kalian di mobil!"_

" _Aye, Sir." Jawab Sakura masih dengan kekehannya. Tentu saja ia menang. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan dirinya kalah dalam taruhan ini. Terlepas dari keanehan yang terjadi karena masalah perampok tadi, ini adalah misi yang mudah baginya. Mudah, karena ia berusaha menepis semua perasaan aneh yang akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul saat ia akan melakukan 'Final act'._

_Terlebih lagi karena misi ini. Disaat ia dan beberapa temannya di organisasi begitu merindukan sosok ayah, si penyewa jasanya kali ini justru begitu berhasrat ingin menghabisi nyawa ayahnya sendiri. Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. ' Wake up, Sakura. this isn't your business!. Remember the Rules!.' _

_Berdecak kesal karena terbawa suasana hatinya, Ia pun segera bergegas keluar dari kamar yang kini di penuhi oleh bercak darah segar milik sang target._

_Sambil memeriksa isi peluru di senjata yang ia gunakan tadi, Sakura menekan earphone miliknya. "Keluarlah lebih dulu, Pig. Kita akan bertemu digerbang utama."_

" _Tidak masalah. Cepat turun, forehead!"_

_Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. 'Dasar keras kepala'. " Fine then..—"_

'_Hah?'_

_Tiba-tiba langkah kaki Sakura terhenti. Tepat didepan ruang brankas yang tadi ia biarkan terbuka. Matanya menatap horror ke dalam ruangan itu._

'_What the..?!'_

_Kemana perginya perampok yang ia bunuh tadi?! Ia yakin seratus persen ia sudah menembak mati perampok itu!. Apa-apaan ini?. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menghilang?!._

_Sakura lantas berbalik masuk keruangan itu. Ia melihat kesekeliling. Tubuh perampok itu benar-benar menghilang. Yang tertinggal disana hanyalah bekas darah milik si perampok, topeng dan.. _

'_Tunggu. Bau apa ini..?'. _

_Sakura mengendus bau sesuatu yang sepertinya terasa familiar._

_Lalu sebuah kesadaran pun menyentaknya. 'Oh, shit!'_

_Shit!_

"_Forehead..?! Heyy.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan diatas? cepatlah!"_

_Secepat kilat, Sakura segera berlari keluar dari ruangan itu._

'_Ini bau bubuk mesiu.' _

'_Peledak!'_

" _KELUAR DARI SINI, PIG!"_

_**DDDUUUAARRR!**_

_Terlambat._

_Kejadiannya berlangsung begitu cepat. Sakura merasakan tubuhnya terlempar beberapa meter kedepan. Ia jatuh terjerembab di lantai marmer itu. Tubuhnya bergetar. Atau memang tempat disekelilingnya yang bergetar?. Ia tidak tahu. Ia bahkan tidak mampu bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya. Ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti tertimpa beban puluhan ton. Sakura berusaha keras mempertahankan kesadarannya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh pingsan disaat seperti ini. Ledakan ini tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan ledakan-ledakan lain yang pernah ia rasakan. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja tubuhnya terasa mati rasa. Dan tiba-tiba, semuanya mendadak hening._

_Ia tak bisa mendengar apa-apa._

_Ino merasakan punggungnya seolah terbakar. Sepersekian detik setelah ia mendengar Sakura berteriak di earphonenya, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terhempas kebelakang dan tepat mengenai sebuah pilar tembok di dekat tangga itu. Ia meringis kesakitan saat berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan dan mencoba untuk berdiri. _

'_Sial, apa-apaan in–..'_

_**DDDUUUAAARRR!**_

"_.. Arrgh!"_

_Ledakan kedua terjadi. Dan kekuatan ledakannya lebih besar dari yang pertama. Ino terjatuh lagi dari usahanya mencoba untuk berdiri. Kedua tangannya reflex terangkat untuk melindungi kepalanya dari reruntuhan atap yang mulai berjatuhan. Telinganya terasa berdenging, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar suara reruntuhan tembok yang jatuh kelantai. Dan samar-samar, ia juga bisa mendegar suara itu. Suara yang membuat kesadarannya pulih sepenuhnya. Ia lantas mencoba berdiri lagi. Dengan menopangkan tangannya pada pilar yang ada dibelakangnya, ia berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari punggung ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Suara itu.._

_Suara alarm keamanan dirumah ini berbunyi!._

'_Damn. Damn!. Ini pasti di picu oleh ledakan itu!. Sialan!'_

_Ino berusaha memfokuskan kembali pandangannya. Matanya tertuju kearah tangga yang mulai dipenuhi oleh puing-puing atap yang semakin banyak berjatuhan. Matanya membelalak kaget. _

'_Sakura..'_

" _Forehead?!". Ino menekan earphonenya dan berteriak memanggil nama Sakura. " Forehead?! Kau mendengarku?! Kita harus segera keluar dari sini! Forehead..?!". Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Ino mulai merasakan keringat dingin mengalir di tubuhnya. Ia mulai panik. _

" _Blondie, apa yang terjadi?! Aku mendengar suara ledakan!". Ino terkejut mendengar suara Bru. Ah, ya. Bru.. Bru.._

" _Aku tidak tahu, Bru! i.. ni. Ini tiba-tiba.. Ledakan ini.." _

_Ino benar-benar semakin panik sekarang, ditambah lagi ketika ia melihat asap yang mulai turun dari lantai 2._

" _Dimana Cherry?!. Sialan, alarmnya aktif!. Dimana Sakura, Ino, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya?!". Terdengar suara Bru di earphone miliknya yang tak kalah panik._

_Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk._

_Ino melihat ke sekeliling tempat itu yang mulai dipenuhi oleh asap. Jika asap itu muncul dari lantai atas, sudah bisa dipastikan dari sanalah ledakan itu berasal. Efek yang ia rasakan akibat ledakan itu mungkin tidak separah yang menimpa Sakura sekarang. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Sakura tidak apa-apa. Mungkin saja ia hanya pingsan. _

'_Oh Tuhan, semoga Sakura tidak..'. Ino menggelengkan kepalanya panik. _

" _Aku akan menyusul kalian kedalam. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!. ino?.. Ino, kau mendengarku?!"._

" _Jangan! Tidak, Bru. Jangan masuk!. Aku akan mencari Sakura, kau bergegaslah ke mobil, kita akan bertemu diluar!."_

" _Kau yakin?! Kalau begitu cepatlah! Polisi pasti sudah dalam perjalanan kesini. Dan dari luar sini, aku bisa melihat apinya semakin membesar!"_

" _Aku tahu. Aku tahu!. Kau siapkan saja kendaraan kita untuk melarikan diri. Aku akan mencari Sakura!"_

_Dan tanpa banyak berkata-kata lagi, Ino bergegas menuju anak tangga yang mulai dipenuhi oleh puing-puing dinding yang berjatuhan. Dengan jarak pandang yang mulai menipis akibat kabut asap, Ino berusaha melangkah dan melompati beberapa puing berukuran besar dan mulai menaiki anak tangga. Fikirannya hanya terfokus bagaimana caranya ia bisa menemukan Sakura tepat waktu, sampai –_

_**DORR! **_

_Ia tidak merasakan ada peluru yang ditembakkan tepat disamping kepalanya. Melesat dan mengenai puing batu di depannya._

_Ino membelalakkan matanya kaget. Ia lantas melompat kesamping dan reflex menodongkan pistolnya kearah tembakan itu berasal. siapa?._

" _Ck. Ck. How lucky.." Bayangan di balik kabut asap itu lantas berjalan kearah Ino. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam. Bisa dipastikan ia adalah salah satu bodyguard yang berjaga disini. _

'_Sialan! Bukankah aku sudah menghabisi mereka semua?! Kenapa masih— '_

_Ino lengah. Karena hal selanjutnya yang ia rasakan adalah sebuah pukulan keras di bagian atas pundaknya dan Ino pun jatuh tersungkur kelantai. Ia benar-benar tidak menyadari ada orang lain dibelakangnya. Pasti karena kabut asap ini dan suara nyaring alarm yang membuatnya lengah. Belum lagi fikirannya yang masih tertuju pada Sakura.. _

'_Sialan..!'_

_Ia berusaha bangkit dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai pistol yang tadi terlepas saat ia jatuh. Tapi sialnya, gerakan itu terbaca dan detik berikutnya, Ino merasakan tekanan yang menyakitkan dipergelangan kaki kanannya._

"_Arrgghh…!". Ia berteriak kesakitan. Orang kedua yang memukulnya tadi ternyata menginjak pergelangan kakinya dengan kekuatan penuh. Hilang sudah keinginannya untuk menggapai pistol miliknya. Fikirannya buntu dan ia hanya bisa merasakan kesakitan yang teramat sangat di kakinya. Ia lalu merasakan tangan orang yang berada di belakangnya itu menarik tudung vestnya dan menengadahkan wajahnya keatas. Berusaha membuka topeng yang ia kenakan. _

_Ia berusaha melawan, tapi sia-sia. Tangan kanannya ia angkat keatas dan ia gunakan untuk mencengkram tangan orang yang tengah menarik tudung vestnya. Tapi tangan kuat itu seolah tak bergeming._

' _Sial. sial. sial!'. Dan ketika topeng yang ia kenakan mulai terangkat keatas.. _

_Tangan yang menarik topeng itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan beban berat yang jatuh tepat diatas tubuhnya. Matanya membelalak kaget. ' A.. apa yang— '_

_Ino lantas mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan. Kearah bodyguard pertama yang tadi menembaknya. Dan ditengah kabut asap itu, ia bisa melihat bodyguard itu terjatuh kelantai. Dengan wajahnya yang menghadap kearah Ino, ia lantas samar-samar bisa melihat ada darah yang mengalir dari bagian tengah dahi orang itu. _

"_Ck. Are you die, InoPig? How shame.."_

_Ino mengerjap kaget. Sedetik.. dua detik.. Kemudian ia tertawa. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka akan ada saatnya dimana ia merasa begitu senang mendengar panggilan 'Babi' itu untuknya. _

'_Sakura. Syukurlah ia baik-baik saja.'_

_Tapi masih ada satu masalah yang lebih penting. Mereka harus segera melarikan diri. Ino mendengar Sakura berbicara di balik topengnya. Dengan beban berat yang masih menindih punggungnya, ia hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya kearah Sakura._

" _Ya, Bru. Tidak apa,.. ya.. ya, aku tahu. Kami akan segera keluar dari sini. Tapi..—" Sakura melirik kearah Ino. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. ".. ada sedikit masalah." _

_Dan dari earphone miliknya, Ino bisa mendengar dengan jelas sumpah serapah dan erangan frustasi keluar dari mulut Bru diluar sana._

**_End of flashback._**

" Jadi perampok itu menghilang.." Ujar Blondie pelan.

Bru hanya menggumam pelan mengiyakan pernyataan temannya itu, " dan aku yakin malam itu kita juga punya pengunjung lain.."

" Pengunjung lain?. Maksudmu, perampok itu punya komplotan?" Ino mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hmm.. tapi ini aneh. Perampok itu sudah mati kan? Kenapa mereka repot-repot membawa tubuhnya?."

Bru menggeleng. "Entahlah, Ino.. " Jawabnya tidak yakin. " Kita tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa-apa. Masalah tentang apakah jonathan memang datang bersama komplotannya dan merencanakan peledakan itu..."

Ino mengangguk, sambil mengeryitkan dahi ia menambahkan, " Atauu.. ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja memanfaatkan dendam jonathan pada ayahnya. Berdalih ingin membantunya membunuh ayahnya, padahal tujuan utama orang itu adalah untuk mendapatkan akses masuk ke dalam rumah dan memasang peledak untuk…".

Ino tersentak. Ia menoleh kearah Bru.

Bru mengangguk. " Kita. Tujuan utama ledakan itu bisa jadi adalah kita. Dan siapapun 'seseorang' ini ia jelas professional."

Mereka terdiam, masing-masing sibuk bergelut dengan analisis dan fikirannya sendiri.

Brunette alias Tenten lantas melanjutkan lagi. " Tapi, apapun motif sebenarnya dari jonathan dan apapun tujuan dari peledak itu, tidak mempengaruhi kenyataan bahwa klien kita berfikir bahwa itu adalah bagian dari rencana kita."

" Yah, tentu saja." Ino mendengus. "Ia pasti berfikir bahwa kita lah yang menghancurkan rumah itu. Tidak masalah sih, yang penting klien kita puas kan?"

Bru mengisap lagi rokoknya. Ia merilekskan tubuhnya.

" Tepat sekali. Aku akan membicarakannya pada Ketua begitu kita pulang nanti. Yang penting misi kita selesai."

Ino terdiam mencermati perkataan Bru. Walaupun hatinya masih merasa sedikit cemas, ia pun akhirnya menghela nafas lega. "Yeaah.."

Benar sekali.

Terlepas dari itu semua, yang terpenting sekarang adalah misi mereka selesai. Walaupun bisa dibilang malam itu adalah pelarian mereka yang paling dramatis. Diantara kaki Ino yang cedera parah dan sesaat sebelum polisi menyergap tempat itu.

Tapi mereka yakin, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Apa misi mereka kali ini bocor? Atau identitas organisasi rahasia mereka sudah terbongkar?.

Dan siapa? Dalang di balik semua kejanggalan yang menimpa mereka di misi kali ini.

Ino lantas menegakkan punggungnya perlahan dari sofa, memutarnya pelan kekanan dan kekiri hingga terdengar suara "krek" dari tulang-tulang rusuknya. '_Aah.. rasanya pegal sekali', _ batinnya mengeluh. Ini pasti gara-gara ia terlalu banyak duduk. Tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin ia berjalan-jalan dengan kaki bengkak seperti ini?.

Ia lalu mengambil sekaleng bir yang tergeletak di atas sofa tempatnya duduk dan membukanya. Lantas menenggak isinya banyak-banyak. Rasanya tenggorokannya kering sekali. Ia lalu melirik kearah Bru, yang mendongakkan wajahnya keatas sambil menatap kearah langit-langit gudang. Seolah berfikir.

"Kau sudah membicarakan ini dengan Sakura?" Tanya Ino memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Belum." Jawab Bru acuh. "Aku memang berniat bicara dengannya tentang hal ini. Dan juga tentang misi selanjutnya."

Mata Ino terbelalak kaget.

"Hah?! misi lagi?!"

Bru hanya menggumam mengiyakan. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Ino lantas menatap wajah temannya itu dengan murka.

" ARE YOU KIDDING?! Bagaimana dengan liburanku, Bru?! Bagaimana dengan kakiku?! Dan bagaimana dengan perawatan salon terbaik yang sudah menungguku saat kita pulang nanti?!."

".. dan kenapa Ketua begitu jahat memberikan misi beruntun kepada kita, Bru? Tidak bisakah anggota lain saja yang mengambil misi itu, Please..?!"

Bru diam sejenak. Ino merapatkan telapak tangannya pertanda memohon. "Pleassseeeee?"

Bru tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau misi ini untuk kita?!"

Hening.

Mata Ino mengerjap kaget. "A.. apa maksudmu?! Jadi Itu bukan misi kita?! Bukan misi untuk tim?!"

Melihat kebingungan diwajah temannya itu, Tenten lantas menyeringai.

"Sakura. Solo mission."

Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar dari dalam gudang usang itu adalah teriakan-teriakan yang sungguh memekakkan telinga. Tenten pun segera menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hah.. tahu begini, harusnya nanti saja ia memberitahu tentang solo mission Sakura kepada Ino. Tapi sama saja sih, akhirnya toh pasti Ino juga akan menggila seperti yang sekarang sedang ia lakukan. Untung saja kali ini tanpa loncat-loncat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah teriakan kesenangan Ino reda, Tenten lantas berkata lagi.

"Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, mana Sakura? apa dia sudah menghubungimu?"

Ino, yang wajahnya sedikit memerah karena terlalu senang dengan kabar dari Tenten, meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan dada, berusaha menormalkan detak jantung dan juga nafasnya. Setelah sedikit tenang ia lalu menjawab,

"Belum. Tapi akan segera ku hubungi lagi.." Jawabnya dengan nada yang kelewat ceria.

"Aku harap ia sudah dalam perjalanan kesini. Ketua memerintahkan kita agar naik pesawat komersil untuk kembali ke Jepang. Dan itu berarti..- " Tenten melihat kearah jam tangannya. ".. kita punya waktu kurang lebih 4 jam sebelum pemberangkatan jam 5 pagi nanti. Jadi –" Tenten menghentikan perkataannya ketika tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Ia lantas menoleh kearah Ino.

Ino terdiam. Menatap lurus kearah layar laptop miliknya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. Matanya masih terpaku ke layar laptop.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Sakura, kan?"

Lagi-lagi Ino hanya mengangguk. Tenten mengernyitkan keningnya, bingung.

"Aku harap ia secepatnya kembali kesini".

Kali ini, Ino menjawab "Hope sooo.."

Dan sebelum Tenten sempat bertanya lagi, Ino lantas menoleh kearahnya. Tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh microphone kecil berbentuk anting yang sedari tadi memang menggantung di telinga kanannya. Ia lalu tersenyum. Ah.. tidak. Ia menyeringai.

"Sakura.. " ujarnya dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar. ".. mematikan lagi microphonenya."

Dan kali ini, Ino tak berniat menceramahi Sakura lagi karena kebiasaan buruknya itu. Tentu saja karena Ia tahu apa yang _sedang_ Sakura lakukan.

0

0

0

0

* * *

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

Baiklah, ia tahu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, ia sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Baru 15 menit yang lalu ia berniat akan menghabiskan malam ini dengan berjalan-jalan sendirian di taman sebelum kembali ke markas, lalu berikutnya ia mendapati dirinya sedang berdiri sendirian disini. Di ujung balkon. Menghadap ke aula pesta yang masih ramai.

Menunggu.

Ya. Menunggu seorang pria asing –tampan- yang sedang mengambilkannya champagne.

Dua janji sekaligus yang ia ingkari sendiri hanya dalam waktu sekian menit.

No more champagne.

No more One Night Stand.

Dan itu semua hanya gara-gara Sakura penasaran dengan aura misterius dari si pria asing!.

'_What the hell!. Kenapa semudah ini aku terpancing dengan aura misterius pria itu dan ingin mengikuti permainannya?!'_

Tapi tunggu dulu. Secara teknis, janjinya belum benar-benar ia ingkari kan?. Toh laki-laki itu juga belum kembali. Mungkin saja begitu ia masuk kembali ke aula itu, ada wanita lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Iya kan?. Sakura menggerakkan pundaknya acuh. _'Yah.. benar, siapa tahu.'_

Bicara soal waktu, ini sudah benar-benar lewat tengah malam. Lewat dari waktu yang ia janjikan untuk kembali ke markas. Dan tadi, sesaat setelah pria itu pergi, Sakura langsung mematikan lagi microphone kecil yang ada diantingnya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia yakin hal itu sudah terlambat. Ino pasti sudah mendengar percakapannya dengan pria itu.

Ah, tapi masa bodoh kalau pun Ino sudah terlanjur mendengarkan percakapan awal Sakura dengan pria asing itu, toh yang penting sekarang ia sudah mematikan microphonenya.

Jadi, sudah tidak ada yang menguping percakapan Sakura lagi.

Dan juga tak ada yang tahu apapun yang Sakura lakukan.

Atau apapun yang _akan _Sakura lakukan.

' _Hee..Tunggu, tunggu.. Memangnya apa yang 'akan' aku lakukan?!'._

Sakura terkekeh sendiri dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia lantas membalikkan tubuhnya lagi kearah taman. Angin malam yang berhembus pelan menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya yang terurai. Anginnya mulai terasa semakin dingin bila dibandingkan dengan yang ia rasakan saat berdiri di balkon yang sebelumnya ia kunjungi. Sakura tersenyum lebar. Memejamkan matanya. Merasakan desir angin yang membuat permukaan kulitnya terasa dingin dan menggetarkan sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menikmati hawa dingin yang menggelitik di belahan gaun di sepanjang kakinya. Di kedua tangannya yang ia rentangkan. Di bagian depan gaunnya yang berpotongan rendah. Di sepanjang leher jenjangnya yang putih. Di pipinya.

Hmm.. rasanya hawa dingin yang menyentuh pipinya agak sedikit berbeda. Rasanya terlalu dingin dan.. basah.

'_Basah?'_

Sakura tersentak dan membuka matanya kaget. Ia lantas menoleh kesamping kanan dimana hawa dingin itu menyentuh pipinya. Dan disitulah wajahnya tepat berhadapan dengan segelas Champagne dingin yang sedang ia tunggu. Sakura menyeringai. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan untuk berhadapan dengan si pembawa Champagne. Yang lagi-lagi, tak Sakura sadari kedatangannya.

' _Apa ada yang salah dengan insting ku malam ini? atau memang pria ini yang lihai menyembunyikan pergerakannya?_'. Batin Sakura bertanya saat ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil gelas Champagne dari tangan pria itu.

Jemari pria itu menyentuh lembut jemari Sakura saat ia memberikan minuman itu padanya. " Bosan?" tanyanya pria itu pelan dengan suara rendah.

Sakura tertawa pelan. " Hampir." Ia menyesap minumannya sedikit lalu berkata lagi. " Kufikir.. kau pergi dan melupakan ku disini."

Pria itu mengangguk mendengar pernyataan Sakura. " Hn. Maaf. Ada sedikit masalah didalam." Dan ia pun lantas menyesap Champagne miliknya, membalikkan tubuhnya kearah aula pesta dan tiba-tiba berdecak pelan.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya heran. " Kenapa?"

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura beberapa saat. Seolah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Sedangkan Sakura yang merasakan kebingungan dengan tatapan pria itu dari balik topengnya, hanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit seolah bertanya.

" Mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan?"

'_Huh?'_

" Maksudku.." sambungnya pelan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah taman di bawah balkon tempat mereka berdiri. Taman yang sedari tadi mencuri perhatian Sakura. ".. semenjak datang ke tempat ini, aku tak bisa berhenti menatap taman di bawah itu."

'_Aku juga!'._ Tiba-tiba saja inner Sakura – yang entah muncul dari mana—berteriak kegirangan.

Sakura berdehem pelan. Berusaha menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa terlalu cepat. Ia lantas mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke ke taman itu. Lalu sebelum ia sadari, ia mengangguk perlahan. " Sure."

Mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, Sasuke lantas menyeringai. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan membuat gestur yang seolah mengajak dan mempersilakan Sakura untuk berjalan bersamanya.

" Shall we?"

Sakura tersenyum kecil. " Let's"

0

0

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Ini berlebihan. sangat berlebihan lebih tepatnya.

Sakura merasakan langkahnya seringan kapas beberapa saat ketika ia dan pria asing tampan di sebelahnya itu berjalan menyusuri aula pesta. Bergegas membelah kerumunan tamu yang masih meramaikan aula itu untuk mencari pintu keluar. Ada beberapa pasang mata yang menoleh kearah Sakura ketika ia berjalan, tapi ia mengabaikannya. Dan detik berikutnya ia merasakan lagi sentuhan itu. Sentuhan tangan Sasuke di punggungnya yang terbuka, yang membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Entah kemana perginya _'mellow_ Sakura' yang tadi sempat menemaninya di pesta ini. Perubahan mood yang cepat ini membuat ia semakin membenci Ino. Ya, ia benci ketika dirinya mulai membenarkan pernyataan sahabatnya itu, bahwa Sakura membutuhkan ini. Ia butuh bersenang-senang. Dan mungkin saja.. Sakura melirik kearah pria asing disampingnya penuh arti, si misterius ini bisa sedikit membantunya.

" Apa ada sesuatu diwajah ku?"

Pria disampingnya itu menyeringai.

Tersentak, Sakura lantas mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke depan. Ia menggeleng pelan. " No."

Mereka terus melangkah lagi dalam hening. Dan sesaat setelah mereka melewati pintu utama, Sasuke melepaskan sentuhan tangannya dari punggung Sakura dan bergeser sedikit menjaga jarak. Mereka berdua menuju kearah lift di ujung lorong sebelah kiri. Sasuke lantas menekan tombol lift untuk menuju kelantai dasar, Sedangkan Sakura, yang masih memegang minumannya berusaha keras untuk tidak melirik kearah pria itu lagi.

Tak berapa lama..

**Diing. **

Pintu lift terbuka.

'_Damn..'_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ia lantas masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam lift, baru kemudian di susul oleh pria dibelakangnya. Sakura mungkin bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke saat mereka berjalan tadi, tapi tidak disini. Di dalam lift. Yang dindingnya di penuhi dengan kaca. Sakura berdecak pelan saat lift mulai bergerak turun.

Ia bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang menoleh kearahnya dari dinding kaca di depan mereka.

"Hn?"

Entah bagaimana Sakura tahu pria itu menaikkan alis di balik topengnya seolah bertanya. Ia lantas tertawa pelan.

" This is funny." Ujar Sakura. " Entah bagaimana aku juga begitu tertarik dengan taman itu sejak pertama kali memandangnya."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan. " Hn. That's good. Itu artinya aku tidak memaksamu menemaniku, kan?"

" No.." Sakura menggeleng. " Tentu saja tidak."

Keheningan pun menyelimuti mereka, ah.. tidak. Masih terdengar suara musik orchestra mengalun merdu dari sebuah speaker kecil yang terpasang di dalam lift itu. Mungkin itulah yang di fikirkan oleh owner gedung ini saat memasang speaker itu. Alasannya pastilah untuk mengatasi keheningan yang tercipta di dalam lift. Yah, Sakura yakin, semua orang pasti pernah mengalami 'awkward moment' ketika berada di lift bersama orang asing.

Seperti dirinya sekarang.

Ia memandang kearah cermin didepannya dan tersenyum. Syukurlah rambutnya yang tergerai tidak terlalu berantakan karena terpaan angin di atas tadi. Gaun yang di pakainya juga masih terlihat rapi dan wajahnya, yang sedikit memucat karena hawa dingin yang ia rasakan masih bisa tertolong oleh lipstick merah yang ia pakai.

Sakura lantas mengamati sosok pria disampingnya itu melalui cermin. Well, then. Sakura menyeringai. Tubuh pria itu ternyata memang atletis. Setidaknya dilihat dari setelan jas hitam yang ia pakai itu menempel pas ditubuhnya. Sempurna. Caranya berdiri pun juga terlihat santai, ia memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam saku celana yang ia kenakan dan tangan kanannya yang masih memegang gelas champagne. Dan rambutnya, ternyata bukan berwarna hitam. Tapi raven. Hitam kebiru-biruan. Menyadari itu, tiba-tiba saja jemari Sakura bergerak tidak nyaman. Helaian rambut pria itu terlihat begitu halus, ingin sekali rasanya ia menenggelamkan jemarinya disana. Merasakan kelembutannya..

**Diing. **

Pintu lift terbuka. Dan sontak membangunkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Sasuke menahan tombol pintu lift itu dan mempersilahkan Sakura keluar terlebih dahulu dari dalam lift. Begitu keluar, Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya. Lobby utama gedung itu luas. Dilengkapi dengan sofa-sofa yang disiapkan untuk para tamu. Tanaman-tanaman hias yang terdapat ditiap sudut lobby itu menambah suasana menjadi lebih hidup. Begitu pula dengan kolam kecil dengan air yang mengalir di tengah-tengah area lobby. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya menjadi begitu nyaman. Tapi sayangnya malam ini lobby itu terlihat sepi. Hanya terlihat beberapa petugas berseragam yang sedang berpatroli dan juga beberapa karyawan yang ikut memakai topeng sedang bertugas di meja resepsionis. Ah.. tentu saja sepi. Ini kan sudah lewat tengah malam. Mungkin hanya di lantai 3 tempat pesta topeng itu saja yang masih ramai sekarang.

Sakura mendengar langkah kaki Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. " Lewat sini." Ujar Sasuke.

Ia pun lantas mengikuti Sasuke dan berjalan menuju sebuah pintu kaca di sebelah kanan area lobby itu.

" Kau tahu tempat ini, Sasuke?"

" Hn."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. " Hn- mu itu ya atau tidak? Sepertinya sering sekali kau menggunakan kata itu".

" Hn." jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Sakura berdecak pelan. " Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali aku kesini, tapi aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan ke taman itu."

Sakura mengangguk. " Urusan pekerjaan?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, karena ketika mereka sampai didepan pintu kaca, Sasuke menariknya dan mempersilakan Sakura melangkah keluar lebih dulu. Begitu ia keluar dan menutup pintu itu, ia lantas berdiri disamping Sakura dan menjawab,

" Hn."

0

0

Suara gemericik air dan hembusan semilir angin malam menyambut Sakura tatkala ia berdiri di taman itu. suasananya begitu menyejukkan. Walaupun sepertinya memang terlalu dingin untuk kulit putihnya yang terbuka. Tapi Sakura tidak peduli. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan berdiri ditengah pepohonan rindang yang tertata rapi, tanaman-tanaman kecil yang di letakkan di dalam pot dan ditata sedemikin rupa. Beberapa kursi panjang di sekitar area taman dan juga lampu-lampu berwarna kuning temaram semakin melengkapi taman itu. ah.. rasanya sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak menikmati suasana seperti ini. suasana yang bisa sedikit membuatnya rileks. Membuatnya melupakan ' dunia' nya walaupun hanya sesaat.

Hal-hal kecil seperti ini terkadang memang susah di jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Tidak semua orang bisa mengerti, dan karena itulah ia ingin mencari sendiri hal-hal kecil yang bisa memuaskan batinnya. Walaupun saat ini, ia tidak sedang sendirian.

Sakura melangkahkann kakinya masuk kearea taman itu, semakin kedalam, semakin dingin hawa yang ia rasakan. Ia pun lantas meneguk habis champagne yang tersisa, dan menoleh kearah pria asing yang berjalan di belakangnya.

" Fresh air, finally!" ujarnya dengan senyum ceria yang tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Pria itu lantas mengangguk. Sakura lagi-lagi tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya di bawah cahaya lampu temaram ini. Apakah ia tersenyum?.

Sasuke lantas menghabiskan minumannya juga dan berjalan menuju salah satu kursi panjang di dekat mereka berdiri. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu, menarik lepas simpul dasi hitamnya yang sempurna dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin. Sakura melihatnya dengan pandangan tertarik. Ia tersenyum melihat gerakan tubuh pria itu yang seketika menjadi rileks, seolah mengatakan akhirnya dirinya bisa bersantai juga.

Pria asing di depannya ini benar-benar punya aura yang aneh. Misterius. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah Sakura merasakan 'ketertarikan' itu lagi. Satu perasaan menggelitik yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia rasakan lagi setelah 'orang itu'.

' _Stop, Sakura!'_ Batinnya mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan berjalan menghampiri kursi tempat pria itu duduk. _' This is only one night.."._

Sakura menyeringai.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping pria itu. merilekskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan menghirup udara malam yang dingin itu dalam-dalam. Dibalik aura misterius dan mengintimidasi dari pria asing ini, Sakura menemukan dirinya menjadi rileks. Efek samping dari champagne yang ia minum di sepanjang pesta ini membuat tumpul insting dan juga dirinya. Atau.. memang ia sendirilah yang ingin menumpulkan itu semua malam ini? Kenapa harus menyalahkan minuman?. Ia bahkan tidak merasa mabuk sedikitpun.

Pria disampingnya itu berdehem pelan. Memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. " Jadi, kau baru pertama kali ke tempat ini, Sakura?"

Sakura menoleh kearah pria itu. Cara Sasuke menyebutkan namanya dengan suara serendah itu membuat tubuh Sakura menegang. Ia mengangguk. " Ya. Ini pertama kalinya aku ketempat ini. Aku berbisnis dengan Ryan."

" Bisnis? Kau pengusaha?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. " Nope. Hanya 'urusan' kecil." Jawabnya. " Kau sendiri? aku bisa menebak kau lah yang _'Businessman'_ disini, Sasuke"

Sasuke menyeringai. Ia lantas meletakkan gelas champagne yang ia pegang di samping kursi. Diatas batu-batu yang disusun rapi. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sakura untuk mengambil gelasnya dan meletakkannya ditempat itu juga. " Yah.. tidak juga. Ayahku yang punya bisnis dengan bajingan itu. aku disini punya urusan lain."

'_Bajingan?_'.

" Well, well. Sepertinya ada cerita menarik dibalik sebutan 'bajingan' itu"

Sasuke lantas berdiri. " Percayalah. Kau tidak ingin mendengar ceritanya, Nona." Ia menoleh kearah Sakura. " Kau berbisnis dengannya. Kau akan tahu sendiri".

Sakura balas menyeringai mendengar perkataan sasuke.

'_Sayang sekali. 'bisnis' ku dengan bajingan itu berakhir malam ini, Sasuke.' _

Hening lantas menyelimuti kedua insan yang sedang menikmati suasana malam ditaman itu. Suara jangkrik yang saling bersahut-sahutan, hembusan angin dan juga suara gemericik air membuat fikiran dan tubuh Sakura menjadi rileks. Dan anehnya, ia bisa menikmati itu bersama orang asing.

Orang asing?.

Seketika kesadaran menyentak Sakura. Ia disini bersama dengan orang asing yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya malam ini. Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu .. nyaman?. Rasanya seperti ia pernah merasakan saat-saat ini sebelumnya.. tapi dimana?. Aura dingin dan misterius yang dirasakan Sakura dalam diri Sasuke memang membuat ia penasaran. Tapi bukan. Bukan aura itu. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Tapi apa? Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ingat. Yang ia tahu sekarang hanyalah perasaan nyaman ini pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Dulu. Dan rasanya sudah lama sekali.

Sebuah uluran tangan di depan wajahnya membangunkan Sakura dari lamunan. Ia menatap si pemilik tangan itu dengan tatapan bingung. Yah, walaupun tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi bertanya dari balik topeng berbulu Sakura. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke paham. Karena ketika Sakura tidak juga menyambut uluran tangannya, maka ia pun berkata pelan,

" Berdansalah denganku, Sakura"

* * *

Tempat perayaan pesta topeng itu mulai sepi, hanya tinggal beberapa tamu pria yang mengobrol dan masih setia dengan gelas minuman alkohol mereka. Mungkin urusan bisnis. Atau bisa juga yang lain. Siapa tahu. Disana juga ada banyak pria dan wanita berpakaian hitam putih rapi. Sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka membereskan dan membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan dan minuman para tamu yang datang. Wajah-wajah mereka lelah, berharap malam ini segera berakhir agar mereka bisa kembali kerumah untuk tidur seharian.

Tak jauh dari kesibukan para pelayan itu, disisi kanan ruangan dan terhalang oleh dua pilar besar terdapat beberapa pria yang terlihat masih bersenang-senang di dua meja yang berdekatan. Di salah satu meja terdapat dua orang pria yang sedang berbicara serius. Hmm.. lebih tepatnya satu orang yang sedang berbicara. Karena lawan bicaranya, yaitu pria berambut hitam terikat satu seperti buah nanas sedang menguap lebar-lebar. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya. Pria itu sudah kehilangan minat bicara dan kode yang ia gunakan juga sudah teramat jelas, hanya saja orang disebelahnya itu seperti sengaja mengabaikan. Ingin rasanya ia tidur di atas meja. Karena topic pembicaraan ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Apalagi di bicarakan dengan serius di saat ia lelah. Ia lantas menguap lagi.. hhh.. merepotkan.

Melihat temannya itu menguap berkali-kali, pria dengan rambut hitam panjang tergerai sampai ke bahunya itu mengernyit kesal. Ada hal penting yang harus mereka selesaikan. Dan sudah cukup mereka menunda-nunda. Semakin cepat diselesaikan, maka semakin baik. Tapi.. tidak bisa disalahkan juga sih. Ini sudah dini hari. Dan mereka juga sudah melepas topeng-topeng menyebalkan itu. Jadi sudah sewajarnya mereka merasa lelah dan ingin sedikit melepas penat.

Memalingkan wajah dari teman bicaranya yang sudah terlelap, ia lantas memperhatikan teman-temannya yang lain. Meja disebelahnya yang diawal pesta tadi rapi berbalut kain warna putih, kini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Vas bunga yang ada di tengahnya juga dalam kondisi terbalik. Menumpahkan sedikit air dari dalam vasnya ke atas kain yang sudah kusut. Dua orang temannya yang duduk disitu memang rajanya berantakan. Telapak tangan mereka yang saling bertaut diatas meja dan saling mendorong menjadi fokus utama mereka. Masa bodoh dengan meja yang berantakan. Tangan-tangan itu beradu kekuatan hingga salah satu diantara mereka terdorong jatuh menyentuh meja. Si pria berambut kuning jabrik lah yang menang. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan melompat-lompat kegirangan. Sedangkan lawannya, pria berambut coklat dengan tato di pipinya itu merengut kesal. Ia menyambar satu botol bir yang isinya masih penuh diatas meja. Menenggaknya sampai habis.

Oh.. dan jangan lupakan pria satunya lagi. Pria dengan rambut semerah darah itu tengah berdiri dan bersandar di dinding samping jendela. Walau ia berdiri menghadap kearah teman-temannya, tapi tidak sedetik pun tertarik dengan kegiatan mereka. Ia seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tatapan matanya lurus kearah benda yang sedang dipegangnya. Apa itu? Setangkai bunga hitam?.

Pria berambut panjang itu mendengus pelan. Ah.. sudahlah. Setidaknya masih ada yang bisa bersenang-senang disaat seperti ini. Ia kemudian mengambil gelas wine didepannya dan meminumnya perlahan. Tapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran kecil didadanya. Dan dengan gerakan yang halus ia lantas mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya. Ponsel. Sebuah tanda email masuk terpampang di layar ponsel itu. Ia berdecak pelan, lantas membukanya..

" _ARE U GUYS DONE?! Just get your ASS here!. All of you!. _

_And get Uchiha's ass!." _

Erangan pelan dan sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia memang sudah yakin, cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terjadi. Masalah yang mereka hadapi sudah cukup membuat frustasi. Dan sekarang ditambah dengan insiden kaburnya 'tuan muda' Uchiha membuat semuanya bertambah buruk. Semua yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha, pasti menjadi bencana. _Damn you, Uchiha._

Ia lantas berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Memasukkan lagi ponsel itu ke saku jasnya dan berkata kepada teman-temannya,

" We should go. I've got email and SHE is being evil again."

Tiga orang temannya –kecuali satu yang sudah terlelap ke alam mimpi- langsung menoleh kearah pria berambut panjang itu. Dan sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa. Ah.. kecuali sirambut merah, ia hanya menyeringai kecil.

" She IS evil!." Ujar sirambut kuning jabrik terkekeh seraya mengambil jasnya yang tergeletak dilantai. " Sexy and hot evil. Do you knowww.. she's not wear any pantiiee last niigghtt.."

" Shut it, Naruto. She will kick your ass to the end of the wooorrlld…". Kiba, pria yang punya tato dipipinya itu membalas lelucon Naruto dan tergelak sambil memegangi perutnya.

Naruto dan kiba semakin larut dalam tawa mereka. Sedangkan Neji, pria berambut panjang sebahu itu mengepalkan tangan. Berusaha menahan emosi hatinya. Kalau bukan karena mereka berdua punya 'skill' yang memadai, ia pasti sudah terlebih dulu menendang mereka berdua sampai ke ujung dunia. Dua idiot. Dan ditambah lagi mereka sedang mabuk. Neji tidak bisa membayangkan kerusuhan apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka kembali nanti.

Terdengar suara seseorang menguap di sebelah Neji. Ia lantas menoleh ke arah Shikamaru dan mendapati temannya itu sedang mengusap-usap matanya yang terlihat jelas masih mengantuk.

".. Yeah.. we should go. I have to sleep..." Ujarnya pelan seraya berdiri dari posisinya. Sambil melangkah. ia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke saku celana hitamnya. ".. aaall daaay ".

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, lantas mengikuti langkah Shikamaru berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Kiba yang masih tergelak dengan lelucon mereka sendiri. Ia lalu menarik kasar kerah leher kemeja belakang Kiba dengan tangan kanan dan menyeretnya agar berjalan. Begitu pula dengan tangan satunya lagi. Ia menyeret Naruto.

" Shika.." ujar Neji seraya mendorong dua teman ditangannya itu ke arah Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang sedang menguap lantas dengan sigap menangkap kerah depan kemeja Naruto dan kiba. Wajahnya tampak sedikit kesal. Tapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa. " .. Bawa mereka ke lift. Aku akan menyusul."

Shikamaru yang tidak mau membuang banyak waktu lagi, segera menyeret kedua temannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan pesta itu. _Ck. Mendokusei._

Tak lama setelah kepergian Shikamaru, Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu orang temannya yang tertinggal, yang ternyata juga sedang berjalan mendekatinya. Pria itu seolah bisa membaca pikiran Neji, karena ia berkata pelan.

" So.. we have to find him, right?".

Neji mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia menghela nafas berat." Yeah. Bad news, I can't contact him, so I don't know where we have to start. But a good news is, he will not hide or going anywhere." Ujarnya. " He Can't."

Mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Neji, Gaara lantas mengangguk. Dan dengan masih memegang setangkai bunga itu, ia pun lantas berjalan beriringan dengan Neji menuju kearah tiga temannya tadi. Bagi Gaara, hari ini terasa benar-benar panjang dan melelahkan. kalau bisa memilih, tentu saja ia ingin kembali ke tempat istirahat mereka secepat mungkin dan tidur sepuasnya. Tapi.. entah kenapa sejak awal pesta ini di mulai, tingkah Uchiha muda yang selalu seenaknya dan setumpuk masalah yang harus mereka selesaikan, ia tahu malam ini tidak akan berakhir indah dan tenang sesuai dengan harapannya.

Gaara menatap lurus lagi kearah bunga yang ada ditangannya. Ia menyeringai, lantas menyelipkan tangkai bunga itu di kantong depan jasnya. Tapi, sayangnya bunga itu menjadi tak terlihat. Karena warnanya menyatu dengan warna jas yang di kenakan oleh Gaara. Hitam.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka bunga, Gaara." Ujar Neji tanpa menoleh kearah Gaara.

" I am not." Jawab Gaara acuh. " I found it in our victim house. Fall on the floor in the middle of a crush wall, it's looks like I found something strange about this flower."

Neji mengangkat kedua alisnya seolah bertanya, " Maybe it's just a flower from the vase. But yeah, I think the colour itself is some kind of.. strange."

Oh.. ayolah. Mereka sedang ditengah pekerjaan besar yang butuh banyak konsentrasi. Apa semua orang sudah benar-benar lupa?. Sudah cukup rasanya Neji memikirkan partner kerjanya yang tukang tidur, dua idiot pembuat onar dan juga si Uchiha sialan. Dan sekarang ia tidak butuh si rambut merah ini menambah beban fikirannya_. _

'_Stoic man talking about flower_. _FLOWER!'. Oh, god.._

Mungkin ada baiknya teman-temannya itu mendapatkan sedikit 'shock therapy' di markas mereka nanti. Dan yah.. bagaimanapun tingkah mereka, Neji harus tetap tenang. Bukankah harus ada satu orang yang waras di sini?.

" Yeah.. kind of." Ujar Gaara.

" Is that plastic anyway?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya. " Nope. This is flower is real, Neji ". Ujarnya pelan.

" A Black Rose.."

_**To be Continued… **_

* * *

A long.. long chapter!. Semoga kalian tidak lelah membacanyaaa ^^/

Terima kasih, buat yang menyempatkan membaca fic. Ini.. terima kasihh untuk yang masih menunggu –kalo ada— pokoknya terima kasih. Aaahh~~.. seneeng banget bisa menyelesaikan ini. Walaupun mungkin agak rumit, bikin bingung dan OOc. Review yaa!

It's almost 1 yeaaarr. Atau sudah setahun sejak chap. 1 publish?!.

Mohon dimaafkan yaa.. kehidupan nyata kadang butuh perhatian lebih. u_u

Next on Chapter 3. A Black Rose.

See you!


End file.
